Kai's lost sister
by lilone1
Summary: I changed da rating.the blade breakers stopped blading.Kai and hes sis meet up and someone haunts Kai and hes sister and...Max/???? (a characer i made up).and Rei/Kai..later in the story..I bad at summaries also its got cussing. read and review pwease
1. The Dream

/Bit beast to owner/  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
telacapathic talk  
"reguar talking"  
*thinking*  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
Heh..I dont own bey blade how can a werido like me own bey blades....hehe enjoy dudes and dudettes  
  
Kai and Rei sat and watched T.V while Kenny typed on hes computer and Max and Tyson sat and talked.They had gotten there house when they won the tournement. Each has there own room and it was quite interesting living on there own. Nothing was good on T.V as always and Kai went up to hes room and laid down on hes bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I dont get why hes still like that," said Tyson  
"I guess will never understand," said Ray  
  
The clock struck midnight as the rest of the team went up to there rooms and went to sleep.With Kai he was having the strangest dream...  
  
~Dream State Start~  
  
"But brother i dont want you to go," said Kairi  
"Yea I know but I want to know everything I can about bey blading," said Kai  
"Ok..," said the little girl sadly  
"Ill be back dont worry," Kai said giving Kairi a hug  
  
~Dream State End~  
  
Kai sat up in bed and looked out the window as the sun shown through hes room...he shook hes head..one word escaped hes mouth..and it was Kairi 


	2. Max Meets Kairi

/Bit beast to owner/  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
telacapathic talk  
"reguar talking"  
*thinking*  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
Heh..I dont own beyblade how can a werido like me own beyblades i mean heh im not that smart i call myself stupid any ways moving on....hehe enjoy dudes and dudettes  
  
Kai Hiwatari trudged downstairs and took hes seat the the table sitting next to Ray who was talking to Tyson and Max. Kenny was making breakfast as usual. Kai laid back in hes seat and sighed.  
  
"Something wrong with Hiwatari this morning?"asked Rei  
"Im ok just a dream thats all," replied Kai  
"Dream eh..do you feel like talking about it?" asked Max  
"I'd rather not," replied Kai "I don't think you would understand"  
"Come on dude," said Tyson  
"No Ill tell you later when I fell like it," said Kai getting up walking over to the fridge *Kairi* soon Kai's thoughts were inturrupted by Dranzer  
/Master Hiwatari how are you this morning/  
/Ahh Dranzer you scared me/  
/My bad so you want to tell me about the dream/  
/it was with my sister thats all/  
/I see so it was about little Kairi/  
/Yes it was about her/  
/I see i will leave you to your thoughts/  
/Thank Dranzer/  
  
Kai got a drink ::i dun know what kind hehe i can't think of any:: and walked back to hes seat.  
After they finshed breakfast they all went out of town to do get a little exerise and a little stock up on their supplies. Meanwhile while in town a girl walked down the streets wearing kaki shorts and a white t-shirt with another one sort of like t-shirt around it like a jacket and it was black and on the back of that in read was the word "Hiwatari".While in the car, Kai had a flashback of him and hes lilttle sister. ::Another note Kai and Kairi are just one year apart::  
  
~Flash Back Start~  
  
"Bye Kai," waved Kairi as Kai took of to become the bestbeyblader  
"Bye sis I'll be back I promise," said Kai  
"Ok i will see you then," yelled Kari  
  
~Flash Back End~  
  
Kai shook he's head and looked out the window. *Whats up with this*. The car had arrived at the parking lot and the team got out and split up and walked around. Max was getting thirsty and he got a drink and noticed someone that resembled and kinda looked like Kai well he wasnt sure of it maybe it was becuase of the girls eyes but he shook it off. Max sort of liked the girl ::what it came to me in a dream..hehe:: he shook hes head and continued drinking hes drink.  
  
"So Kairi..exactly what are you looking for," asked the guy at the drink stand  
"My long lost brother..," answered Kairi "Why do you ask Mike"  
"Ahh your long lost brother eh," said Mike "oh nothing i just wanted to know what you were looking for"  
Meanwhile with Kai he was having another flashback.  
  
~Flash Back Start~  
  
Kai returned home to find not Kairi but a note  
  
Brother,  
I have gone out to beyblade I will meet up with you someday and maybe bey battle and beat you that is if i have enough training...  
Kairi  
  
~Flash Back End~  
  
/Kai/  
/Wha..? oh sorry dranzer/  
/Your zoneing off a lot today/  
/I know i just keep on having like secnes of my sister/  
  
Back with Max, Mike and Kairi, Mike and Kairi were talking and Max was just eavesdropping.  
  
"So how do you expect to find him?'' asked Mike  
"I have no idea," answered Kairi  
"What happens if you dont," Mike said giving Kairi another drink  
"Positive thoughts here Mike," anwered Kairi not taking the drink  
"No its ok its for free," said Mike  
"Thanks," Kairi said taking it "Im off bye," she walked off  
  
Max looked at the book of her shirt and saw the word Hiwatari. *Thas Kai's last name* he thought.Max follwed her as she walked around she then turned the corner and Max saw this but continued walking he than stopped when Kairi said something.  
  
"Hey kid," said Kairi  
Max stopped "Yea," he said slowly and turned hes head  
"Why are you following me?" asked Kairi  
"Uh I wasnt following you," he replied *Great Max* he thought *Your in trouble*  
Kairi walked up to him "Come on" she walked and Max followed "I belive you than"  
"Uhh..ok," said Max  
"Name Kairi..whats yours"  
"My name is Max"  
"Ah nice to meet you Max," said Kairi smiling  
Max blushed when she smiled at him "Nice to meet you to"  
"Hehe well Im off I will see you next time," said Kairi  
"Uh ok," said Max "Bye"  
/Hehehe/  
/Be quite Draciel/  
  
They seperated and walked there seperate ways and Kairi walked by Kai and Rei who were walking around doing nothing important of the sort they didnt notice the girl they than saw max who was walking around looking confused.  
  
"Hey Max!," yelled Rei  
"Wha!," said Max snapping out of hes thoughts "Oh hey guys"  
"You looked dazed Max," said Kai "what happend"  
"Oh I met someone thats all," said Max  
"Someone..someone who?"asked Kai  
"Uhh Kai did you have a sister?" asked Max  
Kai "Thats for me to know and you to find out," said Kai  
"Ok chill dude I met a girl nam...," before Max could finish Tyson and Kenny met up with them  
"Hey guys," Kenny panted from all the running around  
"Hey Tyson and Kenny," said Max  
"So are going or what," said Kenny  
"Yea we should head out," Rei said walking off  
  
The others follow him Max trailing behind looking around to see if he could find Kairi but he didnt so he gave up. Little did he know Kairi was standing on a tree branch watching Max.   
  
/Master Kairi/  
/Yes Thunder/  
/Doesnt that boy/  
/It cant be Kai Thunder/  
/...../  
/It just cant be/  
  
Woo-hoo me be done hehe what happens next i hab no idea im in the process of thinking. 


	3. Spendin Time

/Bit beast to owner/  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
telacapathic talk  
"reguar talking"  
*thinking*  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
Heh..I dont own beyblades wish i could but sadly i dont own it heh...  
  
When the others got home Kai went strait up to hes room and Max went outside, Tyson went to eat and Kenny just typed away on hes laptop but Rei wanted to know why Kai was acting werid lately so he went up to hes room.  
  
Rei knocked on Kai's door "Hey Kai" he said  
"What," Kai answered in an angered tone  
"Can we talk for a sec?" asked Rei  
"Fine," Kai mummered  
  
Rei opened the door and Kai was lying in bed he pulled up a chair and sat in it Kai sat up and looked at Rei and nodded hes head Rei leand back in the chair and spoke.  
  
"Kai when Max asked you that question were you lieing?" Rei asked raising hes left eyebrow  
"Look Rei if I told you, you cant tell any one," Kai said in an angered tone  
"Alright Kai," said Rei  
  
::Be prepared dis might be long:: I do have a sister where only one year apart. Anyways my sisters name was Kairi. Ever since i herd of beyblading i went of to beyblade and back than me and my sister were really close i was the only one that understood her she didnt want me to go. But I told her i would be back. When I did get back I found her gone and so I looked for but i gave up and went back to beyblading. I became the leader of the Street Sharks and that I joined you guys. Last night I had a dream of her the dream was when I was saying good bye and today i had to flash backs. I just dont like talking about her.  
  
"Wow," Rei said   
"Yea I told you the whole story," Kai said "Do you want to know anything else"  
"No but I bet Max would you know he was saying something till he got inturrpted," Rei replied as he got up "Later Kai" he left  
"Hold up Rei," Kai said  
"Yea what," Rei answered  
"Remeber don't tell anyone," Kai mumbled  
"I wont," Rei replied and he left  
  
Back with Kairi she was still wondering the streets thinking about Kai and Max. Kai being she wanted to find him and Max being that she kind of like the boy. It was still the mid day and Max wanted to talk to her so he told the others he was going out and he walked there. Max walked for a couple of mintues but coulnt find her he was about to give up but something made him change hes mind. He saw Kairi wondering the looking around.  
  
"Hey Kairi," Max yelled  
Kairi turned around "Hey Max," she said as she walked up to him "What are you doing here"  
"I wanted to talk to you more," Max said blushing  
Kairi smiled "Id like that Im lonely at times," she said come one I wanna show you something  
"Uhh ok..what is it?" Max asked  
"You'll see," Kairi answered  
  
The two walked Max was trailing behind but he than caught up to her Kairi led to them to a back alley the climbed a ladder and was over a fence and were now at a forest. They walked more and Kairi led him to a clearing where the was lake and a cave near it.  
  
"Wow do you live here?" asked Max  
"No I dont live anywhere Im a wonderer," answered Kairi  
"Do you beyblade?" asked Max  
"Yes I do," replied Kairi  
Max was about to speak when hes phone rang he answered it "Hello"  
"Max," said Tyson on the other line  
"Hey Tyson what you calling for?"asked Max  
"Dude I just want to know where you going thats all," replied Tyson  
"Just talking to someone I met Tyson," Max said irratated  
"Alright Ill see ya later Max," Tyson said as he hung up  
"You freind is werid," said Kairi "That was a uselss phone call"   
"Yea I know," Max said agreeing with her *should I ask about the last name maybe she doesnt want to talk about it* he thought  
"Max hello," said Kairi  
"Oh sorry about that," mumbled Max not making eye contact with her  
"You wanna head back to town?" asked Kairi  
"Uhh sure but didnt you want to show me something?" asked Max  
She smiled "This was it silly," she said "Come on lets go"  
  
Max and Kairi walked around and took a little break at the drinking stand none said a word because they were scared to talk./Max say something/./I cant Draciel i might say something stupid/./Well Max you never know untill you try/.  
  
"Uhh Kairi," suttured Max  
"Yea Max what is it?" asked Kairi smiling  
"How long are you staying here?'' he asked blushing  
"Im not sure," answered Kairi   
"Ok," he muttered *smooth move max* he thought  
Kairi smiled "If the anwer were yes Max id stay here for you but I would have no place to stay" she said blushing when she said she would stay here for him.  
"Hey Max!" yelled an unknown voice  
"Thats Tyson," said Max "They must be looking for me"  
"You better go before they get worried," mumbled Kairi  
"See ya Kairi," said Max getting up Kairi got up and standed near him  
"I hope to see you again Max," she said kissing him on the cheek and walked off the other direction  
  
Max stood there in pure shock and shook hes head when Tyson aproached him than Kenny and than Rei and than Kai.   
  
"Hey Max what you do all day?" asked Tyson  
"Nothing of the sort," answered Max  
  
The blade breakers went to a resturant to eat out.  
Woo-hoo..me be done...uhh yea and im starting to work on the the next chapter already.. 


	4. Kai and Kairi meet

/Bit beast to owner/  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
"reguar talking"  
*thinking*  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
I dont own beyblades..im not smart enough  
  
The bladebreakers arrived at the buffet and of course Tyson started pigging out. Two tables away from them was Kairi and she was eating silently and drawing at the same time. Max noticed her but he wanted to talk to her but didnt get up because of the others. So he waited untill hes teammates left to get more food and he got up and went over to talk to her. He sat down and watched her draw for Kairi didnt notice him but thats what Max thought he got up but was stopped.  
  
"Hey Max," Kairi said  
He stayed seated "Hey Kairi" he said  
Kairi put down her pencil and looked up "What brings you here?" she asked  
"My team is eating out and yea," he answered  
"Thats cool," she said  
Max looked behind him and saw the others walking back "I should head back" he said  
Kairi's expression looked somewhat sad but Max didn't notice "Ok" she said "Ill see you later Max"  
"Bye Kairi," he said as he got up and walked back to hes table   
  
When Max got there the others were seated so he sat down and didnt eat much he wasnt that hungry the others finished but Tyson kept on going. Kai got agiated by Tyson so he got up to get something to drink. At the same time Kairi was up getting a drink. When they both got there they didnt notice each other but when turned and left and Kai did 5 seconds after that he notcied the last name on Kairi's shirt. It didnt regester to him that, that last name on her shirt was he's. *It cant be her can it*.Dranzer inturupted hes thoughts./Master Kai I dont mean to inturrpt your thoughts but that might be her/. ::I didnt mention this but Kai and Kairi can telepathicly talk to each other how ever you say it:: /I dont know dranzer/./You guys got some pretty good distant why dont you try to telecapathcly talk to her/./Errr..I dont know/.It was than Kai snapped out of hes thoughts and saw Max and her talking to eachother walk to their seats./Kai/./Im going to try it/./Ok/.Kai sat down with the other teammates who let Max talk to that girl.Kairi and Max were talking when Kairi herd a voice in her head.(Kairi its me Kai). Kairi shook her head.  
  
"Kairi..you ok?"asked Max  
"Yea Im fine its just something..," she answered.(Kai..is that really you)  
"Ok if you say so," answerd Max  
"Kairi," Kai whispered.(Yea it is me Kai Hiwatari your big brother)  
"Kai,"Kairi whispered.(Kai where are you)  
(Im in a resturant)  
"Kairi..hello," said Max "You ok"  
Kairi shook her head "Sorry Max".(Which one)  
"Yo Kai dude," yelled Tyson  
"What Tyson," answerd Kai in an angered tone  
"You ok," asked Kenny  
"Im fine," Kai answered in an irrated tone.(I dont know I thought I saw you but im not sure)  
(Well you have have to be where I am becuase were able to talk like this)"Im sorry Max," Kairi said turning to him.  
"Its ok," he said "If you want I can leave you alone  
"No its ok..im just talking to my brother telekapatcly," she said  
"Ahh I see well maybe I should leave that way you can have time to think," he said smiling "Im not mad though ok"  
"Ok," she said "Im sorry Max" she said again  
Little did Max no the others were spying on him except Kai "Its ok Kairi I hope to see you again" with that he got up and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
Kairi blushed.."Bye" she said  
(Yea you do have a point there).."Hey Max" said Kai as he sat down (Well errr Kairi)  
Kairi got (What Kai) she started walking towards there table to exit the door ::the table the blade breakers where at is near the exit::  
(Were you wearing a sort of black t-shirt that said Hiwatari on it).."It could be her," he whisperd  
(Yea why do you ask).Kairi exited the resturant.  
  
Kai got up from hes seat and walked out the exit door."Hey Kai where are you going?" asked Tyson. "Yea your acting weird today," Rei said.Max had noticed Kairi go out that way *Hmmm i wonder* Max thought.Kai got out and scanned the area and saw Kairi walking back and forth.(Kairi turn around).Kairi turned around and saw Kai.She shook her head and Kai grinned.  
  
"Big brother is that you," asked Kairi  
"Yep its me Kairi," answerd Kai "I can prove it that I'm Kai how, well your worst fear is loosing loved ones"  
"Yea thats right," she said she ran up to him and hugged him "I missed you Kai"  
"I missed you to Kairi," said Kai  
  
The others exited and saw Kai and Kairi. "Ok Kai who is this?"asked Tyson. Max kind of had an idea of what was going on but was confused. And Rei kind of had an idea of who it might be and Tyson and Kenny were just lost."Kairi?" asked Max confused  
  
"Hey Max," said Kairi  
"Max when did you meet my sister?" asked Kai  
"Today," he answered  
"So Kai this must be your sister that you told me about," said Rei  
"Yea guys this is my little sister Kairi," said Kai  
"Hey guys," said Kairi  
"You know Max already," said Kai "That dude over their in the hat is Tyson" said Kai poiting to Tyson "That dude in the glasses is Kenny" said Kai pointing to Kenny and that dude over there with the red bandana with the ying-yang symbol is Rei" said Kai pointing to Rei  
"Nice to meet you all," said Kairi smiling  
  
Woo-hoo...im done...and yea there is more to come...it aint over yet 


	5. Food War and Lone time

/Bit beast to owner/  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
"reguar talking"  
*thinking*  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
Me does not own beyblades at all what so ever...ok yea..  
  
"So Kairi do you plan on staying?" asked Kai  
"I got no place to stay," answer Kairi  
"You can stay at our place," said Tyson  
"If thats ok with the others," said Kairi  
"I dont mind at all," replied Kai  
"Me to," said Max, "Me three," said Rei, "Me four," said Kenny  
"Alright," said Kairi "Let me get my stuff at my hotel room" she said "Ill be back in a bit"  
  
With that Kairi was off she came back 15 minutes later with a backpack and a bag and she was wearing a hat. The others nodded and she followed them home when they got there Kai let her room with him but she slept on the floor she didnt mind at all. When they all got there they stayed up for a bit Kairi settled in and she sat down on Kai's chair and slowly fell asleep. Kai entered and saw her he smiled he got out two extra bankets and a pillow. He layed one blanket on the floor and same with the pillow. He went over and picked her up and layed her down and put the other blanket over her. "Night sis," he said and he went over and layed down in hes bed and fell asleep.The next morning everyone got up early but Kairi stayed asleep. Max was talking to Rei and he soon asked him something.  
  
"Hey Rei can you do me a favor?" asked Max  
"Sure Max," he asnswered "what can i do for you"  
"Im going to talk to Kai today," he said "Can you keep Kairi away"  
"Uhh sure," Rei said confused  
  
Everyone came downstairs and ate the breakfast the Tyson cooked, five mintues after everyone started eating Kairi stumbled down stairs and took a seat next to Max. Silence was among all of them.  
  
"Hey sis are you hungry?" asked Kai  
Kairi shook her head "Im not hungry," she said  
"You sure?" asked Rei  
"Im sure," she mumbled "Ill be fine..im not a morning person" she said yawning her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep  
"I'll take her food than," yelled Tyson  
"I dont think so," growled Max  
"Ok than I will just leave it there," said Tyson  
"Does someone like a certain someone," said Kenny laughing  
"I do not," he said blushing  
"Sure than why were you talking to her at the resturant," laughed Tyson  
"Becuase I wanted to and besides she seemed lonely," yelled Max   
"Sure dude sure," said Kenny  
Max stood up and slammed hes fist on the tabel and walked out the kitchen door  
Kairi lifted her head up and was now wide awake "What happend?" she asked  
"Max left frustrated becuase of Tyson and Kenny," said Kai getting up "Im going to talk to him"  
"I want to go," said Kairi getting up  
"Actually Kairi I want you to stay here," said Kai  
"Ok," she said sitting down  
Kai walked over to Kairi and patted her head "You be good I know what you can do if im gone," he said  
"Errr what does he mean by that," said Rei  
Kairi got up and took something that was hooked to her belt "This" the something was whipped cream and she sprayed it at Tyson and Kenny but missed Rei "Haha"  
"Hey what was that for," said Kenny  
"Just like Kai said," she laughed "When he was babysitting me he left to get something and i threw my food across the room and got away with it" she said laghing "But that was when I was two as i got older i used stuff like these"  
"Thats it," said Tyson he got up and went to the fridge and got some pop out and poked a hole in it and shook it up and sprayed it at everyone "Its war"  
"Your going down Tyson," said Kairi  
"Actully you and Rei are going down ," said Tyson "How about Rei huh you and Kairi versus me and Kenny"  
"Fine with me," said Rei  
Kairi took another can out and tossed it to Rei "Alright Tyson and Kenny are going down"  
"Yea what she said," lauged Rei  
"Haha yea right," said Tyson as he gave Kenny a can of pop after he poked the whole  
"Your looking at the champion," said Kairi  
  
They started spraying eachother with there weapons..meanwhile with Kai and Max. Kai leaning against the wall and Max sitting down. "So Max out of curiosity do you like my sister?" asked Kai. Max nodded "Yea I do," he said silently.Kai smiled and got up from hes leaning position "So you gonna tell her or what," he said. "What are you serious," Max said surprised. "Yes I am besides i have this itchy feeling that she likes you back," said Kai. "I will try," said Max."Good," said Kai "Now lets head back to the kitchen," Kai said walking towards the kitchen door. When Max and Kai entered the kitchen was a mess pop and whipped cream were everywhere and all over the teammates in the room. Kenny and Tyson hid behin the table that they laid down so it was like a fort and behind the chairs were Kairi and Rei. Kai shook hes head becase he knew Kairi had started it. Tyson got up and looked over the table and when he did Rei sprayed him in the face. Tyson shook hes head and noticed Kai and Max where now in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kai hey Max," said Tyson "Sorry about the mess"  
"Ive been gone for like two mintues," Kai said "And you guys did this in two minutes  
"Yep," said Kenny  
"But dude we are really sorry," said Rei  
"Hey bro," yelled Kairi as she sprayed him with whipped cream  
  
Everyone was dead silent Kai shook hes head."Uhh Kairi that was a bad move," said Rei, "Easy Kai," said Max. "Thats it," yelled Kai "Come here" Kai laughed as he chased after hes sister who bolted up and out the kitchen door. "I dont get it," said Tyson."Yea hes not being cold-hearted," said Kenny. When they exited Kairi's face was covered with whipped cream and Kai's clothes and hair was covered in whipped cream. "Alright," said Tyson. "Who are you and what have you done with Kai," said Kenny.Kai shook hes head "Its me guys unless you want me to my old self," said Kai. "No," said Tyson.   
  
"Im confused," Kairi said and shook her head  
"Your brother used to be cold-hearted..now hes not," said Rei  
"Lets say now that he know's hes sister is safe and happy..i guess hes happy," said Dizzi  
Kai shook he's head "I dont know how to explain whats going on," he said "But I'd rather stay this way I havent had this much fun since I was little"  
"Well Im going to take a shower Im covered in whipped cream," Tyson said going up to hes room  
"Me to," said Max going up to hes room  
"See you guys later," said Kenny "Taking a shower" Kenny walked upstairs  
"That sounds good to me," said Rei bounding up the stairs  
"So little one you wanna go first or me," said Kai  
"I really don't care," said Kairi  
"Kai since im the only one thats like not covered she can use mines," said Max  
"How does that sound to you?" asked Kai  
"Fine with me," said Kairi  
  
The three walked up the stairs and Kairi went to Kai's room to get her stuff than followed Max to hes room. When Kairi had finished she saw Max looking at her sketch books she didnt mind. She sat on the bed next to him she was now wearing a white t-shirt and on the back was a black dragon and she was wearing black shorts. Kenny and Tyson were watching t.v and Rei and Kai were playing 13.::i love 13 that game 's tyte::. *this could be Max's chance to tell her* Kai thought as he put down the five of spaids to beat Rei's five of clubs. Back up with Kairi and Max, Kairi was folding her clothes. "Man my favorite short is ruined," she said. Max laughed to himself as he looked through her sketch book. He than noticed a drawing of the dragon and it was the same as the dragon on the back of her shirt. "Hey Kairi?" he asked.   
  
"Yea Max what is it," replied Kairi  
"Did you draw this?'' he asked pointing to the picture  
Kairi nodded "I sure did" she said  
"Its amazing it looks just like the dragon on your shirt," said Max  
"I know thats where I got it from," answered Kairi smiling  
  
Max turned the page and saw a drawing of Kai."Did you draw this too," he asked. "Yea I did I drew it a couple of days ago from memory." "This is good Kairi." "Thanks Max." Max gave her the book and she put it in her backpack. "Do you have anymore" asked Max. "Yea" came the reply from the girl as she got another book out from her back pack but it was slightly bigger than the other one. When Max opend it there was a dragon standing on legs ::its just like the red eyes black dragon from yu-gi-oh just kinda image it like that::hes head head lifted in the air as thunder elumated from hes body. "Wow..whos hes?" asked Max. "Thats my beat beast Thunder" replied Kairi.Max turned the page and saw a drawing of him but it wasnt finished. "Kairi when did you start this" asked Max. "Yesterday at dinner." Max gave Kairi the sketch book back "Thanks Max," said Kairi smiling. Max blushed and nodded "Your welcome" he whispered. Kairi lied down on the bed her hands behind her head. "So Max tell me something..was my brother acting cold-hearted before I came," she asked  
  
"Yea I wouldnt say cold-hearted he just kept hes distant," said Max  
"Ah..I see..but he changed," she said  
"Yea after you came that is"  
"Thats cool''  
"Yea....errr Kairi I have a question to ask you.."  
  
Thats it im done...whats he gonna ask...that would be in the next chapter..my frinds 


	6. Confessed Feelings

/Bit beast to owner/  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
"reguar talking"  
*thinking*  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
I Dont Own BeyBlades...alas I wish I did but sadly I dont   
  
  
"What do you wanna ask," she said sitting up  
"Well if you liked someone would you tell them?" he asked  
"I would tell them"  
"How would you exactly.."  
"In person of course..why do you ask"  
"You see I like this girl"  
"Oh I see," Kairi said in a sad tone  
Max noticed this "Kairi..I..I.." he stuttured  
"Yea Max" she said  
"I've fallen In love with you ever since I met you," he said quitely but loud enough for her to hear  
Kairi smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Than enough to answer your question"  
"What question," he asked  
"That I love you back silly"  
"Ah that question" he said kissing her on the lips she kissed back  
"So you think the others will find out?" asked Kairi  
"Sooner or later," he answered   
  
Kairi layed down and Max layed next to her. "So what you wanna do," he asked."I dont know you wanna head down with the others," she asked. "Uhh sure..but should we tell the others". "No they can find out on there own." The two got up and stumbled downstairs and took a seat on the couch.   
  
Kai looked up and put down a two of diamonds "Beat that Rei," he said  
"Ah..I give up," said Rei, he looked up and saw the two "Hey Max hey Kairi"  
"Hey Rei," said Max and Kairi just gave a little wave  
"What you guys watching," asked Max  
"I have no flipping idea," said Tyson  
(So Kairi what happend) "You guys up for thirteen," asked Kai  
"Im game," replyed Kairi (Nothing Kai)  
"I'll play," said Rei  
"Hey Max you wanna play video games," asked Tyson  
"Sure," said Max "Sides you owe me a rematch in ::i cant think of a game..ah i got one:: Tekkan ::for PS2::  
"You guys go ahead I'm going to have a lie down," said Kenny  
"Aight later dude," said Kairi  
  
Tyson and Max played video games while Kai, Rei and Kairi played 13. Tyson and Max were on there fifth match. And with the others Kai had five cards, Rei had six and Kairi had three cards. It was Kairi's turn and she needed to beat Kai's two kings and she got cards to beat it she placed down the two of dimonds and two of hearts. "Damn you," whispered Kai. "I cant beat that," said Rei and Kai. And Kairi put down her king "Im out," she said laughing. The two finished there game. With Kai finishing first and than Rei. "You guys are no competition," laughed Kairi. "You wanna back that up," said Rei getting up. "Sure I can," said Kairi laying on the couch her hands behind her head "but not right now im still tired'' she said. Tyson and Max had finished there game and Max had won. "So what you guys want to do now?" asked Max. "Lets play outside," said Tyson walking to the backyard. The others followed. Kai and Rei decided to stay inside Kai went to get some coffee and Rei ate a snack and watched T.V and Kai read hes book. And Max and Tyson and Kairi played tag. Kairi was running from Tyson she climbed a tree so that Tyson wouldnt get her. Tyson climbed the tree to get her but lost hes balance and fell but Kairi jumped and grabbed hes hand the other hand holding onto the branch. "Damn Tyson how much do you weigh," mummbled Kairi. Max saw this *uh oh* he thought ::lets say the branch that the branch on there on can cuase you to break your leg::. "Ahh big brother Help!" yelled Kairi. Kai lifted hes head up ::why not use telacaptac talk i say well lets say the distant is to far.. and why isnt Max gettting Kai you say well he stay there just incase something happens:: "Kai Help!" she yelled again. Kai got up and ran outside Rei in pursuit.  
  
"Kai thank god your here," said Max "It seems that Kairi and Tyson are in a predicament" he said pointing to the tree  
"Hold up Ill be up in a sec," said Kai he turned to Max and Rei "give me a hand guys"  
  
The three climbed up and Kai told Rei and Max to grab Tyson's other hand. They did so and Kai pulled Kairi up and hugged her and patted her head. "You ok little one?" asked Kai. "Im ok Kai" she answered.  
  
"So what happend?" asked Rei  
"Kairi tried to save me," said Tyson "From falling off that is"  
Kairi gave him a thumbs up "Its no problem Im up for helping people" she said  
"Ok you guys play a different game i finnaly found my sister I dont want her getting hurt the second day," said Kai he turned hes head to Max "You take care of her alright" Max nodded as Kai head inside.  
"Why dont you play basket ball or something," said Rei going inside  
Tsyon nodded "Lets play against each other" he said  
"Im up for it," said Max  
"Me two," said Kairi  
  
The game lasted for two hours becuase it kept on ending up in a tie and everyone got ahead of eacht other so they called it a draw. They rested out side for a couple of mintues and when they got in everyone was sleeping. The three decided to take a shower becuase they were sweaty. Kairi had gone to Kai's room, Tyson to hes and Max to hes. When Tyson was finish he layed on hes bed and fell asleep. Kairi went into Max's room who was reading a magazine about cars and what not.  
  
"Hey Kairi," said Max  
"Hey," she replied "mind if i join you" she asked  
"No not at all" he said   
  
Kairi climbed into the bed and sat next to Max, he put hes arm around her and continued reading. Kairi rested her head on hes shoulder and looked at the magazine as well. Minutes later Kairi had fallen asleep Max had notcied this when Kairi's breathing changed he put hes magazine on the table and lifted Kairi up and put her under the blankets and he laid next to her and he slowly fell asleep. At around eleven Kai and Rei woke up and Tyson came trudging downstairs with Kenny behind him.  
  
"Looks like all of us took a nap," said Kai  
"Yea but what about Max and Kairi," said Tyson  
"I don't know..," Rei yawned as he got up "Im going to start cooking lunch"  
"I'll help," Kenny said as he walked over to the kitchen followed by Rei  
"Im going to check up on Kairi and Max," mummbled Kai sleeply as he walked up the stairs  
"Ill go with you," shouted Tyson  
  
The two walked up and they check Max's room first Kai knocked on the door and when he heard notthing he slowly opend it and Kai and Tyson both looked in the room. Both were shocked at the site that was before them.  
  
"Two days they've known each other and there already together," lauged Kai  
"Yea but its cute though," said Tyson "Should we wake them up"  
"Lets get Rei and Kenny and show them"  
"Alright"  
  
The two went downstairs and got Rei and Kenny they followed Kai and Tyson upstairs to see what the other two wanted to show them. They slowly opend Max's door and they all slowly walked in Kai leaned agaist the wall and Kenny, Rei and Tyson stood infront of the door.  
  
"Aww aint that a cute site," whispered Rei  
"Hehe sure is," stated Kenny  
"Only met and already there lovers," lauged Tyson  
  
Tyson's loud voice caused Kairi to twitch in her sleep. "Shh..Tyson you will wake up my sister and Max," growled Kai silently. "Don't ruin there moment," Rei lauged silently. They exited the room and went downstairs. Kai and Tyson sitting at the table, Kai was reading hes book and Tyson was playing games on hes cell phone while Kenny and Rei cooked. Max and Kairi woke up when Rei and Kenny were almost done. Max got up first and Kairi got up.   
  
"Morning Kairi," yawned Max  
"Morning Max," replied Kairi with a yawn  
  
The two trudged downstairs, the others downstairs herd movement coming from upstairs so they dicided to hid and spy on the two.When they entered the kitchen no one was in there "How strange they they arent in here," said Max. "Thats just weird," said Kairi. Max put he's arm around Kairi and kissed her on the cheek. And when that happend the others entered the room "Get a room guys," lauged Tyson. "Very funny Tyson," mummbled Max.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Kairi  
"Hiding," answered Kenny  
Kai grinned "So Max when did you tell her" he said  
Max blushed "I told her this morning"  
Rei gave Max a thumbs up "Way to go Max" he said laughing  
Kairi blushed (Kai i swear you gonna pay for this)  
Kai grinned (Sorry sis but just torturing you makes my day happier) "Come on you guys lets eat lunch"  
  
They all sat down and ate the rice and chicken that Kenny and Rei had cooked it was than when Kai pulled a question. "So Max and Kairi what did you do after you guys came inside?" asked Kai. Kairi glared at Kai and Max blushed.  
  
"Nothing much," answered Max  
"Just talked and read," replied Kairi  
Tyson laughed "You guys forgot one detail"  
"You guys took a nap together," laughed Kai  
Max fell outta hes chair "How you guys find out" he yelled  
"You just told them," said Kairi   
Max grinned "My bad" he said  
"No I went to check up on you guys and saw you sleeping," laughed Kai  
Rei grinned "And boy where you two caught up in a kodack moment"  
"Wish I had my camera," said Kenny  
  
The two blushed and the others laughed and Kairi and Max shrugged and they just continued eating.When they finished they all went to watch outside because it was such a beutiful day. Kenny sat down and typed on Dizzi. Kai and Rei played a little one on one basketball. Tyson was reading hes comic book and eating chocolate bars ::mmmmm chocolate:: and Max and Kairi sat under the tree reading the same magazine. Kairi sat in Max's lap with Max's head resting on hers.Max had turned the page and on page before them was a black escalade with spree whell rims. ::dude I want that kinda car::  
  
"Thats tyte," said Max  
Kairi nodded "I want that car"  
Max kissed her on the forehead and Kairi smiled  
"Max," Kairi whispered  
"Yea Kairi what is it" he said  
Kairi looked up at him "Thanks"  
Max looked down at her "For what"  
"For loving me"  
He smiled "Your welcome Kairi and thanks for loving me"  
  
Kairi kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on hes chest. Max put down the magazine and puts hes arm around her hes head resting on hers. "Hey Kairi." "Yea Max." "Can you please tell me about your past I'd like to know what happend how you and Kai got sperated" Kairi didnt answer a whimper just emited her lips. "You dont have tell me Kairi..Im sorry for bringing it up" he said holding her tightly. "Its ok Max i will tell you someday I promise...and Max i need to breath" she said. "Sorry" he loosend hes grip. The two just stayed in that position, meanwhile with the others. Tyson had gotten to hes tenth chocolate bar. With Rei and Kai it was a tie and they decided to take a little break before starting again. The sore was twenty-two too twenty-two. They sat down and drank some water and Rei tried to bring a conversation up.  
  
"So Kai you trust that Max will protect her," asked Rei taking a drink after he asked  
Kai took a drink and than answered "Of course I do just looking at them in that kodack moment and seeing him hold her so protectvly is enough proof for me"  
Rei got up and stretched "Come on dude lets finish"  
  
Kai got up and got the ball he threw it at Rei and got ready. ::Id explain the game and like what happens but you see Im bad at that::. Back with Max and Kairi the two had fallen asleep becuase of the confortable postition they were in. Soon it started to get colder and clouds started to form but the boys didnt notice they kept on playing. It was than Rei felt a raindrop on hes arm and it started to rain.  
  
"We should head inside," said Rei  
Kai nodded and went over to get Max and Kairi "Hey guys wake up,"said Kai  
Max woke up "Its starting to rain," said Max  
Kai nodded "Come on lets head inside"  
  
Tyson got up and ran inside Kenny and Rei and Kai in pursuit. Kairi got up still half asleep so Max lifted her up and carried her inside. When they got in he put her down and the walked to the family room ::thats what i call it the room where like the T.V is and stuff and like the couches and stuff::. "I dont get how it started raining all of a sudden," said Tyson. It was than Kairi's hand started twitching and her beyblade started to glow. "He's here," she whispered. Kai and Max looked at her "Kairi who's here," asked Kai. Kairi got up and bolted outside and on a tree was a boy with spiked up black hair and was wearing black shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Well if aint little Kairi," said the boy. "Errr..Drake I thought I told you to leave me alone," said Kairi.   
  
Drake grinned "But I cant...my love" he said  
"I dont love you anymore you here me," Kairi yelled "All you did was cause me pain"  
Max and Kai made a fist but Max was the only one raging in anger the most.  
  
Drake got out hes blade and it started to glow red and it shot through hes body and he started to glow when it subsided he grinned. "Well like I did before I have to teach you a lesson"  
  
Mwharharhar All done and I wonder what that lesson is. 


	7. Power and Feelings

/Bit beast to owner/  
  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
  
"reguar talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
I Dont Own BeyBlades...alas I wish I did but sadly I dont   
  
"Well Drake will see about that," said Kairi and she held her blade a tightly as gold shot through her body and when it subside she put her blade on pocket. Drake put her to hands together and it glowed red and a fire ball appeared in hes hand and he shot it at her. Kairi shook her head and held out her hand as thunder shot right through the fire ball dissolving it and the thunder attack hit Drake.   
  
"Kairi whats going on," asked Max  
  
Kairi didnt look back "Ill explain later"  
  
"Please do," stuttured Max  
  
"Errr you had training," grummbled Drake  
  
"No duh genuis," Kairi said sarcasticly  
  
Drake got out a lighter and lit it in hes hand and it layed there than he closed hes eyes and it got bigger he fired it at Max. Kairi saw this and took quick action he went infront of him and put up a barrier and it deflected the fire ball. "You leave Max out of this," said Kairi angered. "Aww..but I cant he took you away from me," said Drake. "Errr I said this before..Im not with you anymore," yelled Kairi. As sparks of electricity flew from her body and she formed all of that in her hand it shot it at Drake. He dodged it but got his in the process. Drake fired ten fire balls at Kairi and she dodged some of them but got hit by two. "I'll see ya later," said Drake and walked off. Kai ran up to hes sister and sat next to her. "Kairi whats going on," he asked softly. "Me and him used to be together but he cuased me pain and so I left him but he doesnt like the choice i made," she said in a whisper. "Im able to do these thunder attacks beucase of my bit beast its very special and same goes for him only certain bladers inherit this and I know Kai that your one of them". Kai nodded "I know I am but if i showmyself god knows what Drake and hes partner slingshot will do". Kairi nodded,Max ran up to them and sat down in front of Kairi. "Hey Kai can you give me like five mintues to talk to her," asked Max. Kai nodded and got up and walked towards the others and told them what Kairi told him. "Kairi whats going on," asked Max softly. Kairi told Max what she told Kai and Max was just speechless. "Max Im sorry I didnt tell you," she whispered "I understand if you dont want to be with me anymore" she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Max lifted her up and set her in hes lap and hugged her tightly. "No Kairi,I know how hard it must have been and I love you for who your are on the inside and my love for you will never change," he whispered to her as she hugged Max back tightly.  
  
"Well done Max," said Kai  
  
Max looked up "Well done for what," he asked  
  
"Understanding the situation and still loving her," Kai said  
  
"Why wouln't I Kai," said Max   
  
Kai had a look of confusion on hes face "Uhhh I'll get back to you on that" he said laughing and this cuased Kairi to laugh.  
  
Max smiled and hugged Kairi tightly "I will aways love you Kairi remeber that"  
  
Kairi nodded "I will always love you to" she whispered  
  
"Lets head inside," said Kai  
  
Max nodded and got up carying Kairi they walked inside. When they got in they watched some t.v and kind of didnt talk to Kairi because they didnt want to bother her. Hours later the gang head upstairs to go to bed. Kairi and Max seperated, during the middle of the night Kairi had gotten up and went downstairs. She drank some orange juice sitting back in the chair as thoughts ran through her head. Tyson had gotten up to get a snack to eat becuase he was hungry he sat down across from her and she gave a little nod and he gave a little wave. Silence was among them untill Tyson spoke.  
  
"Err so Kairi how did you get this thunder power" he asked.   
  
"My bit beast"  
  
"Can other people do it too"  
  
She shook her head "Whats with the third degree..".  
  
"Sorry"  
  
She gave a nod "Is aliright,but some dont know they have it I know one person in here that has it they just dont know"  
  
  
  
Max had woken up he couln't sleep he was worried about Kairi he got up and went downstairs he saw the kitchten light on he was about to enter when he herd some talking. He stopped and listen. He herd Kairi's voice and Tyson's.  
  
"So how does it work now" asked Tyson  
  
Kairi took a sip of her drink "When my blade glows" she said  
  
"Does it cuase like damage to others when you touch them"  
  
Kairi shook her head "Only if i wanted it to"  
  
"So if you were to shake my hand would it work"  
  
She grinned "If i concentrated it to shock you yea but I can controll it so you wount get shocked"  
  
"Does it hurt"  
  
Kairi shook her head "I dont know I haven't really shocked myself." she said in sarcasm "Well duh it would hurt"   
  
Tyson laughed at himself "Shock me than"  
  
"Oh yea than get sued"  
  
"Im serious" Tyson layed hes hand on the table and nodded  
  
  
  
Kairi nodded "I still have that thunder power in me" she placed her hand ontop of hes and concentrated soon her head started to glow yellow and thunder shot at Tysons hand he screamed in pain. She stopped and withdrew her hand and her blade glowed and her body started to glow and the yellow light was shot at her blade ::remeber the power came from her blade now its back there again::. "I told you" she said. "Oww that really hurt". She got up "I'll get it healed in the morning". "How". "You'll see." "Do one of us have the power". "Yea and your not the one". "Why..". Kairi got up "Ill explain tommoraw..come on follow me let me tend to your hand" Tyson got up and Max followed them he just wanted to see what they were up to. ::no hes not spying:: They had gotten to the bathroom and Tyson sat on the counter. Kairi wrapped a bandage around hes hand after running it through water. "Their you should be fine till morning". Tyson nodded "Thanks". Max smiled at himslef and went back upstairs. The ::long paragraph:: next day eveyone got up at the same time and trudeged downstairs.  
  
Tyson grumbled about hes hand and how much it hurt "Owww"  
  
"You ok Tyson?" asked Rei  
  
Tyson shook hes head "My hand stings"  
  
"Not my fault," said Kairi   
  
Tyson looked at her "Yes it is"  
  
Kairi shook her head "You told me to"  
  
"Yea well whos going to heal it like you said last night" said Tyson with a hint of pain in hes voice  
  
Kairi got up "Rei is of course hes got the power to"  
  
Rei looked at her in confusion "I dont have it"  
  
"You do you just don't know it"  
  
/Drigger/  
  
/Yes Master Rei/  
  
/Is she right about this power/  
  
/Yes Rei she is/  
  
Kairi walked towards Rei "You have it its just locked up..Drigger needs a little power boost"  
  
Rei looked up and Kairi nodded at him "Uhh what do i do"  
  
Kairi took out her blade "Take your blade out"  
  
  
  
Rei got hes blade out and placed it on the table. "Aliright Thunder do your stuff" said Kairi. The bit beast that was on Kairi's blade started to glow and the light shot at the bit beast of Rei's. When the glow subsided Rei's blade started to glow and it shot the light at Rei and when it subsided he felt this power in him. "Your power is light...you can heal others but the woudt has to be small and you have the power to create some kind of light barrier and light attacks that glow bright yellow it will help agaist the dark and fire attacks it can deflect them if you masterd it of course". Rei concentrated hard, a ball of light appeared in hes hand and he shot it at Tyson's injured hand it healed it.  
  
"Woa did I just do that?" Rei asked in disbelief  
  
Kairi sat on the kitchen countertop "Yea you did"  
  
"Thanks Rei and Kairi," said Tyson looking at hes hand which hurt no longer  
  
"Ok Like you said before dark and fire," said Rei in confusion "Theres more"  
  
Kairi shook her head "The two others i was talking about are,Drake who owns the fire and Sling Shot who owns Dark"  
  
"Uhh and I own light and you own thunder," said Rei  
  
Kairi nodded "One more person in this room owns it you see but they dont want to say that they have it" Kairi said looking at Kai  
  
"Uhh and who is that person?" asked Max  
  
"I cant say but he perfected hes power well," said Kairi grinning "How do I know lets say a little bit beast told me"  
  
"Uhhh," said Tyson in confusion  
  
Kai got up and leanded agaist the counter "Im the one shes talking about..I was the one who first fought sling shot.Sling shot who started this he got beaten badly he hadn't mastered it well" he paused "Now hes back with Drake and knows my sister has the power Im not sure if sling shot has masterd hes power but Drake hasnt Kairi is close to mastering it" Kai paused than continued "I can tell Kairi is close she was moving quite fast in her attacks and lets say that soon she will be able to from her bit beast with her thunder attacks"  
  
Kairi nodded "Yep and Im going to train the next couple of days"  
  
Rei turned to her "I think I will too" Rei looked at Kai "So Kai you think you still got that power" he asked  
  
Kai grinned ::mwharhar Kai s so cute:: "I think i still do"  
  
Max got up "What does he have"  
  
"Fire but you see mines is much greater than what Drake has" Kai said "Wanna see a demonstration"  
  
The others nodded they all went outside to the backyard and Kai nodded and Dranzer glew red and it shot right at Kai. When it subsided Kai formed hes hands together and a fire ball appeared in hes hand and it got bigger he waved hes hand and it got bigger he made the ball of fire float in mid air which was hard to do. He formed another ball of fire and grabed the other one he shot it in the air and it formed a phonix Kai held out hes hand and closed it and the fire delfected in one second. "Mines is much different because i can make my bit beast out of the fire that phoniex was Dranzer I can do more things but dont want to cause damage," said Kai. Both Rei and Kai's blade glowed taking the power and putting it back in there blade.  
  
"That felt good," Kai said "Havent done that in a while"  
  
Kairi aproached Max "Max" she whispered  
  
Max looked at her "Yea Kairi"  
  
She looked at him "You ok you've been like quite."  
  
Max hugged him "Of course Im ok..im sorry ive been silent im just a little shocked about this stuff thats all" he paused "And scared that something might happen to you"  
  
"Im sure nothing will happen to me" she said  
  
"Lets head inside and eat," said Kai  
  
They all nodded and headed inside and from a far of disant on a tree branch looking through a binaculors was a guy with jet black hair and he was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt with a white bandana. "Soon Kai I will get my revenge" said the boy getting out a slingshot forming a dark ball and aiming it right a Drake who dodged it before it hit him. "Im sorry Sling Shot," stuttered Drake. "You better be next time you will get her you hear," Sling Shot said in an angered tone. Drake nodded and walked off "Stupid Kairi shes much stronger than last time" he muttered "This time im going to get her" he said getting out a pocket knife. During the afternoon they went out to the park for some nice relaxation from what happend yesterday. Kai and Kenny leaned against a tree resting while the others played hide and seek and tag. Kai smiled when he saw Kairi chase after Tyson who tripped her and he laughed when Max took pursuit. Drake watched them from a distant he smirked taking out hes pocket knife and was stopped by Sling Shot who shook hes head. "When shes alone," he whispered. Drake nodded and watched with anger.   
  
Kairi jumped on Tyson started tickiling him "Gotcha"  
  
Tyson rolled over and was now on top "What you say now"  
  
Kai looked up and grinned "Max not going to like that position"  
  
Kenny looked up "Haha...if they kiss yea"  
  
Kai lifter head up and headbutted Tyson on the forhead and Tyson fell of her "Oh yea Kairi rocks...owww"   
  
Max ran up to her and kissed her forhead "Hey smart idea"  
  
Drake clenched hes fist "Errrrr" he said as he ran of home  
  
Rei was standing on the branch of a tree "Haha Max you didnt mind that Tyson was going that"  
  
"If he kissed her there wouldve been a WWF smack down" ::dont ask::  
  
Tyson got up rubbing hes forhead "Aww Max you know I woulnt do that"  
  
Kairi, Max and Tyson got up and looked up at Rei. And Rei jumped down and they call gave chase. They spent the whole day out and they started working home After eating dinner of course. Kairi started getting tired and so did Rei. Max picked Kairi up and gave her a piggy back so she could rest. :: Ive read alot of Rei and Kai fanfic and im starting to get into to that couple tho i havent done a fanfic like this before so i may suck:: Kai noticed that Rei was staggaring behind so he went infront of him and lifted him up so he was gving him a biggy back. Rei yawned and fell asleep resting hes head on Kai's left shoulder. Kairi and Max were talking about how fun today was. And Tyson and Kenny were talking about beyblades. Kai smiled when Rei was confortable *Night Rei* he thought as Rei mummbled something in hes sleep, Kai shook hes head and continued walking. When they got to the house the others trudged upstairs and Kai and Rei and Max and Kairi stayed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Kai can Kairi stay with me tonight?" asked Max  
  
Kai nodded "Its alright with me"  
  
"Night Kai" said Kairi sleeply  
  
Kai walked up to her and kissed her forhead "Night sis"  
  
Max walked up stairs and layed Kairi on the bed and walked to his bathroom to change. Kai trudged upstairs and layed Rei down on hes bed. Rei curled into a ball and yawned and continued sleeping, Kai smiled and went to hes room to sleep. Max came out with blue shorts on and no t-shirt. He layed down in bed next to Kairi who rested her head on hes chest and Max put hes arm around her and the two fell asleep and all the ohters did as well. During the middle of the night a storm started up and that woke up Rei. He shot up in hes bed breathing deeply and sweating. He got up and went to Kai's room he started to have feelings towards the older boy he guessed it started today when Kai was giving him a piggy back.The lighting outside boomed and Rei emitted a whimper and Kai sat up and shook hes head. He than noticed Rei he yawned "Whats up Rei," he said sleeply.  
  
"Its just a nightmare thats all," he whispered "And I cant sleep"  
  
Anohter boom was herd "You and me both" said Kai "Come here"  
  
Rei aproached Kai and sat on hes bad "Yea what is it"  
  
"How do you feel about this power," he asked him  
  
Rei thought about this for a moment "Hmmm Its ok its just about the danger thing"  
  
"Ahh thats what i hate about it to," said Kai  
  
"Do you think I will be ablt to master it," whispered Rei  
  
Kai looked at him "Of course and Kairi and me will help you all the way," he said  
  
"Still, I mean I need to adaptive to this power you know get used to it," Rei whispered.  
  
Kai shook hes head "Don't worry I still need to adapat with my little sister having a boyfriend," he said laughing  
  
Rei smiled when he said that "So when we going to start training"  
  
"Hmmm maybe tommorow," yawned Kai looking at Rei *Am i getting attached to him* he thought  
  
Rei nodded "Hmmm ok" he said as he got up and than a thunder boomed and he jumped  
  
Kai shook hes head "Night Rei"  
  
*I wanna stay here but i cant* Rei thought "Night Kai" he said snapping out of hes thoughts  
  
Kai lied down and didnt want to go back to sleep he liked the moment when Rei and him were alone and Rei went to hes room and lied down but couln't sleep. With Max and Kairi, Kairi was tossing and turning in her sleep she was having a bad dream.  
  
~Dream Start~  
  
Drake aproached Kairi and pinned her agaisnt the wall holding a pocket knife with hes free hand. Kairi kept on telling him to stop but instead he punched her and lifted her up and pinned her roughly agaisnt the wall and made her cry in pain.He kissed her roughly and put the pocket knife against her forhead and went down slowly..."No one but me loves you, Max doenst love you..."  
  
~Dream End~  
  
Kairi sat up breathing deeply Max sat up and looked at her with a worried look on hes face. "Hey Kairi you ok" he asked her.Kairi shook her head and emitted a whimper "Just had a nightmare thats all" she whispered. "You want to talk about Kairi". "No I dont want to". Max lifted her head up "Please Kairi..please tell me". "Drake he he hurt me and said that you didnt love me..and it felt so real." She manage to finish with a whimper and she started to cry. Max picked her up and held her hugging her tightly. "It was just a dream Kairi, dont worry about it" he whispered. "But Max it felt so real". "Shhh Kairi its ok, its ok". Max kissed Kairi on the lips and Kairi kissed back, Max's tounge ran along Kairi's lips seeking entrance and Kairi opened her mouth granting Max's wishes. Kairi moaned when Max ran hes tounge along hers. The two seprated after a mintue and than went in for another kiss this time when Max's tounge ran acorss Kairi she did it by doing the same thing back. ::meaning a french kiss::. The two went on for about two minutes and than Max pulled away and layed down holding Kairi tightly. "Love you Kairi" whispered Max. Kairi smiled "Love you to" she said as she slowly fell into a slumber and Max followed in prusuit. The next morning everyone got up one at time Kenny to Tyson to Max and Kairi to Kai and Rei was the last one to wake up.  
  
"Stupid storm," yawned Tyson   
  
Rei looked at him "I agree with you there"  
  
"Did it keep you guys up," asked Kenny "It kept me up"  
  
Max shook hes head "Not me"   
  
"Same here" said Kairi  
  
Kai yawned "It kept me up" he shook hes head "So Kairi are we gonna train today"  
  
"Sure why not," she replied  
  
Kai turned and looked at Rei "So you ready we will start this afternoon"  
  
Rei nodded "Ill be ready"  
  
"Problem is where are we gonna train?" asked Kai  
  
"I know a place," said Kairi "You guys up for going there"  
  
"Its alright with me," said Rei  
  
After eating lunch and breakfast they all head out to town. "Give me a second" said Kairi. Kairi walked up the the drink stand and talked to Mike for a bit. "Hey Kairi," said Mike. "Yo Mike". "Hey Kairi long time no see". "Yup.you got any bottled water dude". "Sure do how many you need". "Just two". "Alright". Mike got her two bottles of water "Thank Mike" said Kairi as he gave him a wave. "No prob later". Kairi walked back towards the others and gave one to Rei "Your going to need this now follow me." Kairi walked down an alley and the others followed they soon reached a dead end with a fence. "Uhh Kairi we are at a dead end." said Kai. "Need help Kairi," asked Max. "Its ok Max I got it," she said. "Were going over the fence," said Kairi. "Why cant we just go through the fence?" asked Kenny. "Becuase I don't wnat to get in tourble when we break it," said Kairi. Kairi hoped the fence Kai and Rei in pursuit and than Tyson helped Kenny up and they landed on the other side. On the other side was a forest. Where they would be training.. 


	8. Bit Beas apperance and injuries

/Bit beast to owner/  
  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
  
"reguar talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
  
  
I dont own beyblades as usual.....  
  
Kairi continued to walk while the others followed looking around at there surrounding.   
  
|Hey Drigger its me Thunder Kairi's bit beast|  
  
|What you want|  
  
|You better tell Rei to be prepared|  
  
|Ill tell master Rei|  
  
/Master Rei/  
  
/Yes Drigger/  
  
/Be prepared/  
  
/I will thanks Drigger/  
  
After walking for five minutes Kairi brought them to same clearing she brought Max to. They all sat down to rest for a bit. Kai washed hes face in the lake and shook hes head when he finished. "So lets get started come Rei and Kairi". Max,Tyson, Kenny and Kai sat on the rock formation of the cave. Kairi and Rei's blade glowed ::well you know what happens::. when it subsided Kairi shot a thunder attack at Rei. Rei wasnt expecting that so he barely dodged it. "Ok Rei the first number one thing is if you can dodge it dodge it, if you cant create the barrier". "But I cant do that". Kairi walked up to Rei. "Ok now concentrate hard on your power ok, fell the engery flow through you and then put your hands in front of you and it will most likely form". Rei nodded "Ok but how do I do the attacks like really quickly". "Ahh swift movements thats hard to do sense you can heal and attack". "Err how will i know if its an attack". "If its an attack you wll fell a surge of energy and it its a healing you wont". "I get it now". Kairi smiled "Now try doing an attack". "How". "Hmm think of a energy not healing enegry". Rei held out hes hand but it started shaking Kairi placed her hand on stop of hes and Rei looked up. "Rei its not going to work if your tensed, you got to relax". (Kai give him a little confidence will you). (Comming right up). "Come one Rei, you can do it" said Kai. Rei looked up "Thanks Kai". "So are you ready to try again Rei". "Im ready Kairi". Kairi lifted her hand up and placed her hand on hes shouler "Go for it then." Rei nodded and tried again and a ball of light appeared in hes hand he shot it at Kairi who dodged it with ease.  
  
"Perfect job Rei," said Kairi  
  
Rei nodded "Thanks"  
  
"Hmmm ok you need to practice your dodging skills so we need to run a few laps"  
  
Rei looked at her "Laps"  
  
"Don't worry I trained here you will be half masterting it in one week"  
  
"I will, what else will we need to do"  
  
Kairi pointed to the lake "It deals with that and your not going to like it"  
  
"Oh boy"  
  
"Dont worry ok when you do this stuff your attacks will be so easy to do"  
  
Rei put hes arm around her "Ok lets run those laps I want to talk to you any ways"  
  
Max growled when Rei did this but calmed down when Kairi turned her head towards him and gave him a little nod. "Later dudes chill here for a bit where going to do a little running". Kairi walked and than broke into a run and Rei followed in pursuit. They stopped after running for two minutes. "You got to dodge the trees ok Rei this will help". Rei nodded two minutes later they got back at the clearing again where the others were. After running five times they both took a rest. "What are we doing next". "You gotta boost up your endurance". Rei looked at her "How". "You guys are going to have to to get some distant away from the lake except Rei you stay there". "What do you want me to do". Kairi got out her blade "Let it rip" she yelled as she let her blade into the lake "Alright thunder do your stuff". The blade started to creat a whirlpool and her blade flew out and she caught it she aprocahed Rei and pushed him in. "If you can handel this rushing water" she said getting ready to let her blade rip "You got some endurance and will do well if you dont dodge or use a barrier". Rei nodded "Ok..exactly what are you going to do. "Let it rip" she said as she let her blade rip "Alright thunder make sure that you dont hit Rei but create waves". Thunder started creating waves and whirlpools and Kairi went into the cave and came out with a water gun and took aim and sprayed it at Rei and it was like a thirty mile per hour shot. "Alright thunder enough". Kairi's blade shot out of the water and she cought it. "You did good Rei". Rei shook hes head spraying droplets of water everywehere "Thanks".   
  
Kai and the others ran up to them "Hey nice job you two" said Kai  
  
Kairi gave a nod "That should be it for today"  
  
Every sinlge day they went there to train and they Rei made major improvements.On the seventh day Rei was half way to mastering it like Kairi. The others stood and watched them battle. Rei had shot one light ball at Kairi and she dodged it but Rei quickly fired anohter one and Kairi quickly put up a thunder barrier and deflected it. Kairi fired three thunder balls at Rei, Rei dodged two of them and deflected the other one with hes light barrier. Than the two fired there attacks at the same time which created smokes and when it dissapered both were still standing. "Nice Rei nice". "Not bad yourself, but I have you to thank". "No prob happy to help". "Yea I know but thanks for like not going easy". " No prob". "So we going to run our laps or what". Kairi nodded yea lets go they ran for a couple of mintues than slowed down to talk about their powers. ::the others arent with them this time they stayed home::.  
  
"Well well pleasure to see you again," lauged Drake  
  
Kairi made a fist with her left hand "Errr Drake"  
  
"What do you want," growled Rei  
  
"Simple sit down," said Drake as he fired one of hes fire attacks at Rei and it threw him into a tree and his back hit it.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone," growled Kairi  
  
Drake shook hes head "But I coulnt do that" he said as he aproachd her "Ive got unsettled buisness to attend to".  
  
Just than Sling Shot jumped down behind Kairi and hit her back "Take care of her now Drake," said Sling Shot.  
  
Rei got up "Leave her alone"  
  
"Quite fool" yelled Sling Shot who fired hes dark ball and Rei barely dodged it  
  
Drake picked Kairi up by the collar and pinned her agaisnt a tree trunk. "Kairi my dear why dont you come back with me". "Never". "Wrong answer". Drake took out hes pocket knife and put it agaist her forehead and went down slowly. He cut her left wrist,her right shoulder and kissed her roughly and left her there. He than went to acompany Sling Shot who still had Rei pinned to the tree trunk.He kicked him the ribs hard and Rei screamed in pain and than Sling Shot cut Rei in the chest and on hes right cheek."Finish him off Drake". Drake nodded and he picked up Rei by the shirt collar and took out hes pocket knife and cut hes right wrist and this cut was really deep Rei screamed he screamed again when he went over the cut that Sling Shot made and made it deeper. Sling Shot aproached Kairi and he picked her up by the collar.  
  
Kairi struggled to get free as blood ran down her arm "Let me go"  
  
Rei was having trouble get hes barings down he's shirt was stained blood red "Unhand be you bastard"  
  
Drake and Sling Shot shook there heads becuase of how Kairi and Rei were trying to struggle against them. Sling Shot was taken by surprise when a roar was herd and it was comming from Kairi's beyblade. A light elumated from Kairi's blade and when it died down there before them was a dragon that glowed bright golden yelleow sparks of thunder flew from the dragons body. Sling Shot dropped Kairi when the dragon roared. The dragon stepped fowards towards Sling Shot who fired a dark ball at him but the dragon opend hes mouth and bit down on it and it dissappeard smoke comming out from hes mouth. "Step away from Kairi and Rei" said the Dragon. Drake and Slingshopt stepped away from the two. The dragon lowerd hes head and was now looking at Drake and Sling shot "Never ever harm my master". Sling shot grinned and shot a big dark ball at the dragon and he wasnt expecting it got hit. Kairi helping Rei stand up who's t-shirt was stained blood red watching in shock. Drake and Sling Shot took one step and then Rei's blade glowed green and when the light died down there was Drigger and boy was he angry. "Dont you dare get near Rei" he growled. Drigger steped foward and was now standing near the dragon and infront of Drake and Sling Shot. "Up Thunder" said Drigger turning to the dragon. The dragon stood up "Took you long enough". Drigger chuckled "Yea but right now some things are more important". "Yes indeed Drigger" siad Thunder facing the two culprits "Get out of here and I dont want you near Kairi again". Drigger growlled "Yea stay away from Rei". The two nodded and ran off and Drigger and Thunder turned towards Rei and Kairi.   
  
"Th..u.n.der.," stuttured Kairi  
  
Thunder smiled "Master Kairi I must leave you now but take care of yourself"   
  
"Th..ank.s D.ri.g.er," said Rei slowly   
  
Drigger nodded "No problem Master Rei".  
  
The two glowed and went back into their beyblades leaving the two there. "Hey Rei you doing alright" asked Kairi. Rei nodded "I should be ok". Kairi raised an eyebrow "You sure your t-shirt tells me otherwise". Rei fell down and Kairi sat down next to him "Dude we need to get you to the hospital". " Well you should your shoulder is bleeding". "I really didnt notice the pain in my shoulder". "Really". "It hurts like hell".Rei's vission was getting hazy from the blood looss so was Kairi but Kairi wanted to get the two to the hostpital so she picked Rei up slowly and carried him on her back ::i was intending a piggy back::. and she walked back the way they came from. Kairi's shoulder was hurting really bad and blood dripped down her check and her wrist but she kept on moving. "Hang on Rei dont go out on me now". "Oww..I.m still here"."Stay that way". Kairi walked on for ten minutes and she reached the fence blockade. "Sheit" she cursed."How are we going to get over that". "Stupid telecapthaic link only works if your in radius but no are we in radius were far from it" she yelled. "Thanks i needed a headache". "Sorry Rei". Kairi placed Rei down and took out her beyblade. "Let it Rip" she yelled as her beybalde set launch at the fence and it broke it down and her beyblade flew into her hand and she cought it. She fell down exahusted her vision started to blur she went over and picked up but she was to exhusted so she fell down with Rei in her lap.Rei was shaking from the blood loss and Kairi too was shaking She ripped a piece from her t-shirt and wraped it around Rei's right wrist hoping it will stop the blood from comming out she than ripped anohter piece and wrapped it around her left wrist. "Fawk" she cursed as she blocked out. Later Rei to blocked out.  
  
Mike was walking towards the candy store when he noticed the fence and its broken pices. He went behind it and noticed Kairi and Rei. "What the hell" he yelled. He called the medic and the two was rushed to hospital. Back at home with the others.  
  
Kai's right leg was shaking as he read the news paper "They should be home soon".  
  
"Come down Kai," said Tyson  
  
Kai looked looked at Tyson than to Max "Tell Max to calm down hes pacing the room"  
  
The phone soon rang and Kenny answerd it "Hello"  
  
"Yes hi is this the home of Kairi and Rei"  
  
"Yes this is may i ask who is speaking please"  
  
"This is Doctor Rob and I wanted to let you know that your freinds are in the hospital"  
  
Kenny was shock "Yes thank you for telling us we will be there in a bit"   
  
Tyson looked at Kenny "Hey Kenny who was that"  
  
"Rei and Kairi are in the hospital"  
  
Max stopped dead in hes tracks "What" he yelled  
  
Kai got up and ran out the door "Lets go" he yelled as he continued running  
  
The others ran after Kai and they all stumbled into the hospital lobby breathing deeply from the running. Kai aproached the table and told the lady about the phone call. "Ah you must be the freinds of Kairi and Rei, go to floor two and at the desk ask for Dr. Rob". Kai nodded and told everyone they ran to the elevator. At the second floor Max and Kai aproached the desk and Kenny and Tyson sat down. "Hi there we are looking for Dr. Rob" asked Max. "Hold on please," said the lady. She got up and a mintue later she was back with Dr. Rob. "You guys rushed over here quickly," said Dr. Rob. "I dont care about that" yelled Max. "Sorry about that but hes girlfreind is in there and hes girlfreind is my sister" said Kai *and Rei the person i love is in there* "Tell us what happend" Kai said again snapping out of hes thoughts.. Dr. Rob nodded "Why dont you have a seat and I can tell you and your freinds what happend". Soon a guy with spiked up black hair wearing a black t-shirt and kaki pants ran in panting. "Woa Mike what happend to you," asked Dr. Rob. "I had to close the store" Mike said out of breath. "Who are you," asked Kai. "Ah this is the boy that found your two freinds" said Dr. Rob. "Whats the news on them," said Mike. "Ill tell you after we explain to these guys what happend". "Ill do it since i was the one that found them," said Mike. Everyone nodded as he started.   
  
"I was on my break and decided to go down and get some candy to eat. I than noticed a fence broken and i remebred it was broken this morning so i went over to investagate" Mike paused than began again "I went behind the fence and saw Kairi and Rei, the boy was in Kairi's lap hes shirt was stained red and Kairi's right t-shirt sleeve was stained red and her forhead was bleeding and there wrist was also bleeding," said Mike.  
  
Max emitted a whimper "Kairi" he whispered  
  
Kai looked at Dr. Rob "Are they ok".  
  
Dr.Rob shook hes head "They lost alot of blood of they got here any later they would both be dead, but there bleeding has stopped".  
  
Tyson got agiated "You didnt answer hes question fully" he said in a growl  
  
"They need blood or they wont make it," said Dr. Rob. "You willing to do the job"  
  
Kai nodded "I am"  
  
Dr Rob nodded "We are going to need more than one of you".  
  
"Hey Kai let us help," said Tyson  
  
"I was going to ask you," said Kai "Lets go our freinds need us"  
  
The doctor led them down the hall and they entered one room. Kairi was lying on a bed on the left side and on the right side was Rei. Kairi was bandaged on her right shoulder, her left wrist and her head because of her forhead. Rei's chest was bandaged but you couldnt see it and hes wrist was bandaged and on hes check was a smal banaged both hooked up to the heart rate monitor and a resiptory to help them breath. When they enterd Max had dropped down to hes knees and started crying. Kai banged hes forhead on the wall near him and punched it as tears rolled down hes cheek. "Im sorry you guys have to see this," said Dr. Rob. Kenny and Tyson were speachless and Mike was just stunned he didnt move at all. "Come on you guys we gonna do this or what," said Dr. Rob slowly. They all pulled themselves together to begin the the process of course after they found out the blood type of their freinds and all was able to help.::meaning they all have the same blood type:: Some minutes later. ::there is no way im writing that part it gave me goosbumps just to write what happend to Rei and Kairi::. Everyone sat down in chair in the room watching there freinds breath slowly. Max was sitting in a chair next to Kairi's bed and to the others surprise Kai was sitting in a chair next to Rei's bed. Mike had to go home and Kenny and Tyson fell asleep in two extra chairs ten mintues after the blood trasfer. Max was tightly holdin Kairi's hand as he leanded back in the chair sleeping. Kai was still wide awake holding Rei's hand looking at him with sadness filled in hes eyes. "Rei you have to live," whisperd Kai "You just have to". The hand Kai was holding shifted and he noticed that Rei held hes hand back as he muttered someting in hes sleep "Kai..". "Im here Rei," whispered Kai as he slowly fell into slumber. The next morning Kai awoken from the sun that had shone through the room he looked at Kairi and Rei the two were still sleeping he than looked at the heart rate monitor he sighed.  
  
Kai got up and walked over to where hes sister layed "Hey Kairi" he whispered as he sat on the bed gently "You have to wake up everyone is worried about you Max the most"   
  
Max shifted in hes sleep he opend hes eyes and shook hes head "Morning Kai" he said with a yawn  
  
Kai managed a smile "Morning Max"  
  
Max held Kairi's tightly "She hasnt woken up yet"  
  
"Nope not yet and Rei hasnt woken up yet both still asleep," whispered Kai  
  
Silence was amongst the both of them the only thing that could be herd was the constant beep of the hear rate monitor. Tyson and Kenny soon stired and they wathed the two of their injured freinds heart monitor reading. Soon enough they went home because the nurse told them they coulnt stay there all day.At home everyone went into the kitchen and sat down but Kai walked upstairs and slammed hes door to hes room. "Oh man this is bad," said Tyson. Max just sat down in a chair and banged hes head on the kitchen table. "Im sure they will be alright Max," said Kenny. Tyson got up and made some hot coco and gave it to Max. "Here Max," whispered Tyson. Max took it "Thanks". With Kai in hes room. Kai was banging hes head on hes pillow as thoughts ran through hes head. Soon a knock was came from hes door. "What!" he yelled. Tyson entered the room "Hey dude I broughr you something to drink," said Tyson. "Great just put it there and leave me alone". Tyson sighed "Kai do you want to talk about this". "No". "Woa fine you try to help someone". Kai sighed "Fine I'll talk".   
  
Tyson sat on the bed next to him "Ok whats wrong"  
  
Kai sighed "My sister is in their injured and Rei is in their injured and they dont deserve that kind of pain"  
  
Tyson placed hes hand on Kai's shoulder "Of course no ones derserves that kind of pain Kai"  
  
"I know but I should've been there for them," he yelled   
  
Tyson sighed "Well all shoulve been there to help them Kai"  
  
Kai uttered a whimper "But still..."  
  
Tyson got up "Dont worry Kai im sure they will be fine" he headed towards the door "See ya dude"  
  
Kai lied down in hes bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
~Dream state~  
  
The nurse was changing there bandages after she diconneted the reispitory becuase they would be alright. when something happend. Rei's hand twitched and Rei's heart monitor made a loud peircing beep.And the loud noise caused Kairi to twitch in her sleep as her hear monitor made the loud devastaing noise.  
  
~Dream sate end~  
  
Kai jolted up breathing deeply. Downstairs he herd a bunch of racket and Max yelling at Tyson for eating all the food. He forced himself up and went downstairs. They were playing video games and eating snacks. Kai ploped himself in the chair next to him and watched Tyson and Max play and Kenny type away at dizzi. The phone soon rang and Kai cursed as he got up and answered it.   
  
Kai picked up the phone "Hello"  
  
"Ah yes is this Kai"  
  
Kai growled "Yes"  
  
"Kai this is Dr. Rob I just called to inform you to tell you that your freinds will be ok, they are still sleeping but they'll live""  
  
*Thats good* "Thanks for letting me know and thats good news to here" said Kai snapping out hes thoughts  
  
"No problem"  
  
Max was pressing every botton trying to beat Tyson "Who was that" he asked. "Dr. Rob he says that the two will be ok." answerd Kai as he sat down. Max wasnt paying "Thats great". Max than notice he was loosing and got hes beraing back down trying to get a little pay back. "I want to play the winner," said Kai as he sat up. "Which will be me," said Tyson. After hours of playing video games they went to visit there freinds after eating lunch. They slowly entered the room as not to wake them they were only hooked up to the heart rate monitor.Mike was already in there looking out the window. "Hey Mike," said Kenny. Mike didnt turn around "Hey" he said. "What brings you here?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Just visiting thats all," said Mike. Max sat down in the chair next to Kairi and held her hand tightly.Mike faced Max "Just to let you know Max Im not here to take her away from you and destroy what you have,"he walked towards the door "Kairi is like a sister to me" he said with a smile and left.  
  
Aight peeps thats all for now i have like Major Brain shut down.   
  
Next Chapt Preview-  
  
Rei aproahced Kai who was leaning against the tree trunk out in there back yard. "Kai..". Kai looked up at him "Yea Rei what is it". *I cant do this* "Can I ask you something" said Rei snapping out of hes thoughts. "Sure" said Kai. Rei sat down next to him "If you loved someone would you tell them". Kai nodded "Hmmm I would try"."Why do you ask". "Nothing really." Kai looked at him and tilted hes head to the left "You sure". Rei nodded. *Why cant I tell him* yelled the thoughts of Rei. Kai sighed *Face it Kai he might not love you back*. Silence was amongst the two untill Rei spoke again. "Actually" he said. Kai looked up "What". "You see I love this person but Im afraid to tell them". Kai felt like a ton of bricks fell on him "Maybe you should tell that person". Rei nodded "Yea but im afraid of rejection". *I know how that feels right now* "Well you'll never know untill you try" said Kai snapping of hes thoughts. ::long preview hehe:: turning to face Rei. Rei faced Kai "Ok...Kai..I lo.ve you". Kai felt hes heart jump he smiled when herd this. Kai grabbed Rei's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
There ya go...see ya later thanks for the people that have been reviewing 


	9. Home,waterwar,cars and confession

/Bit beast to owner/  
  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
  
"reguar talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
  
  
I dont own beyblades as usual.....  
  
::Im forwading a bit::...  
  
Kairi and Rei were now and up about in the hospital there bandages were now off after spending about a five days in them, getting visits from there loved ones once in a while but not all the time. Kairi had a visible scar on her forhead and her shoulder and wrist but the one that was worst was her forhead. Rei's cheek was scared and hes wrist and also hes chest. The two didnt care about them they only cared about them being alive and getting some serious payback. Rei paced the room and Kairi was sitting down looking at her bit beast. The door soon opened and Mike was there. "Yo Kairi I got what you wanted," said Mike tossing her a small box. "Thanks Mike," she said as she caught it. "See ya later I need to open the store," with that said Mike left.Rei looked at her and pulled up a chair "Whats that" he asked. Kairi opend the box and took out a weight disk and two candy bars. "Here" she said as she gave Rei one of the candy bars. She switched the weight disk with the old one and put the new one. "Thanks" said Rei as he put the candy bar in hes back pocket. "Sometimes I hate the so called food they give us" said Kari. "Me too and I want to go home". "Me to". The door soon opend and Dr. Rob was at the door "How are you two doing" he asked. The two gave a nod. "Well you guys should be ok" said Dr. Rob looking at hes clip board. "We know that" said Rei. The doc shook hes head "Well what i was intendin was that you guys can go home". "Finnaly" said Kairi. "Can we leave now" asked Rei. Dr. Rob got up "Of course". "Yes" said Rei. "Lets go" said Kairi. The two exited the hospital and once outside were happy to feel the blast of cold wind. They walked home and once they reached the door and knocked on it. Kai grumbled becuase he was this close to beating Tyson to a pulp in Tekkan. Max layed in the chair reading hes car magazine and Kenny was chatting online. Max got up "Ill get it" he said "Kai just finish beating Tyson" as he walked to the door.  
  
Max opened the door "What"  
  
"Yo Max," yelled Rei  
  
Kairi placed her hand on Rei's shoulder "Hes hyper"  
  
"Kai..ri" Max stuttured  
  
Kari tilted her head to the left "Yea"  
  
Max hugged her "I missed you"  
  
Kairi kissed him "I missed you too"  
  
"Hey guys sorry to ruin the moment but can we head inside" said Rei  
  
"Sure" said Max as he gave Kairi a lift in by giving her a piggy back  
  
"Hey guys," yelled Kairi  
  
Max put her down "Look who's home"  
  
Kai at that moment forgot he was playing Tyson he got up and ran to hes sister and huged her "Hey sis you doing ok"  
  
Kairi nodded "Yep"  
  
Tyson walked up to Rei "Yo Rei" he said giving him a high five  
  
Rei gave Tyson a pat on the back "Yo Tyson".  
  
Kenny placed hes laptop down and came to join them "Hey guys glad to see your ok"  
  
The home of the blade breakers was loud throughout the day they played video games and ate snacks and what not. It was full of fun. Though no one noticed the Kai kept on looking at Rei once in a while espically when Rei laughed. And Rei kept on looking at Kai once in a while when he lauged. Rei was sitting down watching Kairi and Kai go at it in Tekkan. Rei smiled when Kai started laughing becuase he kept frustraing hes younger sister. Max kept on cheering Kairi it was than Kai let Kairi win and they needed one more. Kairi got up and tackled her brother Kai of course retaliated. "You didnt have to let me win Kai". "I know but I wanted to go at it one more round". "Alright" said Kairi and the two went at it again. Night soon came and silence was around the house except for one room and that was Max's.   
  
Kairi came out of the shower in red sweat pants and a white t-shirt "Much better".   
  
"Haha you dont like taking showers at the hospital".  
  
"Hmm its alright but i mean i feel more refreashed".   
  
Max laughed "I missed you".   
  
"I missed you too".   
  
"Max does it bother you that I dress tomboyish".   
  
Max shook hes head "Course not".  
  
  
  
Kairi layed in the bed next to Max and Max pulled her close to him he stroked her hair. Kairi smiled and rested her on hes chest listing to hes heart beat. With Rei. Rei couldnt sleep hes thoughts were on Kai.He got up frustrated and grabed hes coat and trudeged downstairs and out into the backyard only to fine Kai out here. *Great* thought Rei. Kai was sitting in one of the chairs drinking some coffee and reading hes car magazine. He took a seat next to him. Kai looked up *Damn it* "Couldn't sleep" asked Kai snapping out of hes thoughts. Rei shook hes head "No". Kai took a sip from hes drink as he continued reading, Rei just layed back and looked up at the sky. Minutes later Rei had fallen asleep, Kai noticed this he sighed *damn it* he got up and put hes stuff inside and went back out to get Rei. He gently lifted him up and trudged inside. Rei's hand took hold of Kai's shirt as he coughed in hes sleep Kai smiled. Kai finnaly got to the door of Rei's room it took him a couple of tries to get it open without disturbing Rei. He layed Rei down and put the blankets on him he smiled as he got up and went to hes own room to sleep. The next morning. Everyone had gotten up at around 9 o clock. Kai was readin the newspaper drinking coffee, Tyson drinkin some hot coco as he read hes comic and Kenny was cooking. Rei soon trudged downstairs and took hes seat next to Kai.  
  
*Errr why cant i tell him* Kai looked up "Hey Rei" he said escaping hes thoughts *Why does he have to seat next to me well duh he mostly does everyday* thought Kai as he continued reading  
  
Upstairs with Kairi and Max.Max ran hes thumb along the scar on Kairi's forhead. "Damn fawker" he cursed. Kairi shifted and her eyes slowly opend "Morning Max" she said with a yawn. Max looked down at her and smiled "Hey". Kairi snuggled closer to him and Max held her tightly. Max grinned as he pinned her down and rolled over so he was now on top of her. He kissed her on the lips softly. Kairi kissed back Max's tougne was seeking entrance and Kairi granted that. The two battled for dominace but Max won in the end. Mintues later the two seperated. "Wow" said Kairi. Max laughed as he kissed her forehead gently "Come on lets go eat". The two got up and went downstairs to join the others.   
  
Kai looked up from hes reading "Morning you two"   
  
Max took a seat "Morning"  
  
Kairi sat next to him "Yo"  
  
They all sat down to eat breakfast that Kenny had cooked talking about certain things. And after eating they all got into Kai's car and went out to town to stock up on food and to get out of the house because it was a nice day outside.The bought water ballons and water guns becuase later on in the day they were going to have a water.They had to make a lot of trips to Kai's car so they could drop their thing in the back. They than continued walking around town doing nothing in particular. They passed by Mike's store and one of hes freinds was there that Kairi knew well. They all decided to chill here for a while. They all took a seat ::imagaine it as a bar but its not it like has the counter and sheit and you sit there but they dont sell no beer:: in this order Kenny, Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kairi and Mike's friend. Mike gave them their drinks as he continued talking to hes friend little did Kai and the other know Drake and Sling Shot were keeping a close eye on Kairi and Rei but Sling Shot kept hes close eye on Kai. Mike's freind turned to Kairi "How you doing I herd about your predicament" he said.  
  
"Im doing alright Brad," said Kairi  
  
Brad nodded "Thats good"  
  
"How do you know these people Kairi," asked Tyson  
  
"I just know them," said Kairi with a laugh  
  
Tyson shook hes head "No im serious"  
  
"Mike introduced me to Brad," said Kairi  
  
Brad nodded "Yep, remember Kairi if you need help with anything my garage is always open" he said as he got up "Later Mike" with that he left  
  
Kairi gave a wave "Later dude and I know that" she than turned to Tyson "How can you guys not know Mike you've been here longer than me"  
  
"Yea well we never really talked to him" said Kenny  
  
Mike nodded "Yep"   
  
Max turned to Kairi "What did Brad mean when he said hes garage is always open"  
  
Kairi turned and faced him "You wanna see for yourself" she said  
  
"Errrr what do you mean," said Kai  
  
Kairi looked at Mike who gave a nod "Simple we will just go there".  
  
After spending some time there they all got into Kai's car and Kairi told him where to go. After fiffteen mintues of driving they were at an abanded car garage. "Kairi you sure its here," asked Kai. Kairi gave a nod "Yea Im sure". They all got out of the car and went towards one of the garage doors, Kairi kicked it twice and Brad opened it "What brings you here" he asked. "They wanted to check out the garage" said Kairi "Is that ok". Brad nodded "Yea but they cant tell no one that were here or we will get busted," said Brad. "Ok no prob," said Kai. "Im serious you guys will to," said Brad. The others nodded and he led them in. Inside the others stopped dead in there tracks when they saw the 2000 Mercedes, Porche 911, Black Escalde with spree whell rims, ::damn i want that as a car:: and 2002 Eclipse they continue walking "Do you guys own these cars," asked Tyson. Brad shook hes head "No". "Than who does," asked Rei. A girl came out from under the black escalade with spree whell rims "Yo Brad where is the damn tool box" she yelled. "Where ever the damn tool box is," he yelled back "Exucse me a second" he said turning to the Kai and the others. Two minuts later Brad came back with a girl next to him she was wearing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt covered in oil spots. "Yo Kairi nice to see you again," said the girl. Kairi shook her head "Nice to see you again Jakey," she said. "Ok wait what about the cars," said Kenny.   
  
"You dont need to know jack," said Brad. "Woa calm down," said Tyson. "Chill we wont tell," said Kai. Jakey shrugged as she walked over to the black escalade and opend the hood and checked the motor "What ever dude you can tell i need to finish this here car" she yelled from under the hood. "That escalade is a friend of ours the others are stolen and me and my freinds use them to race in another part of the city,'' said Brad. "Meaning Jakey races too". Max was looking at the car Jakey was working on "Dont touch anything" she said. "So these races dont the car get damaged," asked Kenny. "Yea but than we fix it," said Brad. "The damages aren't that bad". Soon a car was herd outside Brad opend the garage and a Civic appeared before them. And a guy about the same age as all the others came out he head dirty blonde spiked up hair was weraing dark blue baggy jeans with a chaing around and a black t-shirt. "Yo Chester," yelled Jakey. "Hey Jakey you finish with my car" he yelled walking over to her.   
  
Jakey closed the hood "All done dude" she said "You scratch the car"  
  
"Nope its all good," he said as he looked at Max "He touch my car"  
  
Jakey shook her head "Nope"   
  
"Good" said Chester as he hopped in hes car and turned the engine listing to it "Ahh thanks guys"   
  
Brad aproached him "Dude the money"  
  
Chester shook hes head he gave brad 100 dollars "Here"he said as he shifted it reverse "See you guys"  
  
"Kairi do you do what these guys do," asked Kai  
  
Kari shook her head "No there just freinds of mines"  
  
Brad aproached them "Kairi has nothing to do with these things"  
  
"Look we do this for a living we got abonaded by our parents and this is what we do for a living, fix cars and race for money," said Brad. "Yea so please dont tell anyone," said Jakey. "No prob we wont tell," said Kai turning to others "We should head home" he said. The others nodded and headed outside. Before Kairi got into the car she was talking to Brad and Jakey. "Take care guys," she said. "No problem," said Brad. "Later," said Kairi as she hopped into the car. "Man those guys are baddasses," said Kenny. "Yea," said Tyson. "Lets just forget that we went to that place," said Kai from the drivers seat. The others nodded and got home around two o' clock and they decided to start there water war. "So how we gonna do this," asked Tyson. Kai thought for a moment "How about me and Kairi and Rei verusus you, Max and Kenny". "Alright with me" said Kenny. Max thought for a moment "Fine with me". The others nodded and divided the back yard with the tree. The left side was Kai's teams base and the right side was Tyson's teams base.   
  
"So whats the plan," asked Rei  
  
Kai shrugged "I dunno were doing this for fun"  
  
Kairi "Yea but the plan is the beat Max's team"  
  
Kai laughed "Right"  
  
Kairi went first hiding behind any thing she can so she woulnt get caught she than got hit with two water ballons which was from Tyson who was hiding behind the tree trunk. Kai than came running out spraying water at Tyson from hes water gun. Max came out spraying water at Kai and Kairi but was stopped when Rei jumped out and threw water balloons at him when he released them Kenny sprayed all three with water. They all ran off Kai chasing after Tyson, Rei being chased by Kenny and Kairi chasing after Max. Kai sprayed Tyson with water and Tyson sprayed him back Kai. They were now on Tyson's side Kai spotted one of the water ballons he quickly ran to it and threw it hard at Tyson. Tyson did the same. Kenny and Rei were spraying each other and anytime a water ballon was near them would threw it at eachother. Max got to hes fifth water ballon and Kairi dodged it soaking Max with her water gun. After a couple of hours of playing and drying off they headed inside to take a shower. Max and Kairi were taking a shower together ::no discusthing thought people i aint doin that in this fan fic i cant write stuff like that.:: In the shower.  
  
Max hugged Kairi from behind "Kairi how did you get these scratches on your back"  
  
Kairi sighed "Ill tell you later"  
  
Max turned her around "Kairi I want to know now" he looked into her eyes "Please"  
  
"Ok If i tell you, just forget I ever told you when im done ok," she said  
  
Max nodded "Ok"  
  
"With my mom and dad if i didnt do what they said or skipped training they'd punish me untill one day they trew me out" said Kari  
  
Max turned of the shower and handed Kairi her towel "Continue I just dont want the water running"  
  
Kairi nodded "Than I met Drake yea we trained after we found out about our powers but I trained more and than he started being rough on me when I didnt listen to him he would do the same as my parents punish me by cutting me"  
  
"So they left scars," said Max  
  
Kairi nodded "Yea"  
  
"Im sorry Kairi you had to go through that" said Max as he hugged her  
  
Kairi smiled "Its alright Im fine now"  
  
Max pulled away "Come on lets get dressed"  
  
Kairi nodded "Remeber you didnt here what I told you"  
  
"Here what" said Max  
  
Kairi laughed "Exactly"  
  
Ten mintues later the two came out and sat on the bed with Kairi in Max's lap who was reading a comic book and Kairi was just drawing circles on Max's chest. Kai soon opened the door "Sorry to bother you two" he said as he grinned  
  
Max looked up "No prob what ya need"  
  
"Where ordering pizza," said Kai stepping into the room shirtless hold the shirt he was supposed to be weraing in hes left hand "That ok"  
  
Kairi gave a nod "Its alright with me"  
  
Max laughed "Dude whats with the no shirt"  
  
"I just got word from Kenny so I ran over to tell you guys," said Kai putting on the red t-shirt "And so im here telling you"  
  
"Thanks for telling us anything else ya need," asked Kairi  
  
Kai grinned "Yea" Tyson hopped out and took a picture of the two and ran off "Thanks, bye" said Kai running off  
  
"Ahh Kai im going to get you," yelled Kairi getting off Max chasing after him   
  
Max chased after Tyson "That was not cool" he yelled  
  
"Well it was Kai's idea" yelled Tyson  
  
Max stopped and than sighed "Oh well"  
  
Kairi gave up on chasing after Kai and meet Max at hes room door "Gave up too"  
  
"Its alright i guess i mean i should let them have fun" said Max he pinned her to the wall "Besides its nice to see Kai having fun"  
  
Kairi smiled "What you mean"  
  
Max tilted hes head to the left "He was a distant moody guy uhh mr sourpuss as you would call it never liked us"  
  
"Ahh but now hes not distant no more moody and is not a sourpuss" said Kairi with a laugh  
  
Max laughed "Yep" he leaned foward and whipsered in her ear these words "You still wanna continue what we were doing"  
  
Kairi nodded "Yea"  
  
The two got into the room and this time Max locked the door.Resuming to where they left of at Max continued reading and Kairi sitting in hes lap drawing pictures on hes chest. Max smiled he liked the feeling it sent chills down hes spine. Kairi soon yawned as she rested her head on Max's chest. Max smiled he stroked her hair after putting down the magazine. The two stayed in that position not wanting to destroy it not wanting to destroy that moment. Max kissed her forhead and than kissed her on the lips she kissed back. Soon Max's tounge entred her mouth and the two battled for dominance but Max won in the end. Max stopped the kissed and kissed Kairi on her neck. ::intamate:: he bit down softly on it and licked the spot he had bitten he grinned when he herd Kairi moan. A knock was soon herd Max stopped "Damn it" he cursed. Kairi laughed "Yea what" she yelled. "The foods here," said Rei ". Kairi gave Max a quick kiss and they both got up and went downstairs. Down stairs they ate Pizza and watched some cartoons. They orderd three boxes because Tyson got a box to himself to eat all by himself.  
  
"Damn Tyson how many can you eat?" asked Kenny  
  
Tyson grabbed hes sixth pizza "Uhh a lot"  
  
Drake and Sling Shot watched them from a distant. Drake growling hes fist clenched becuase Kairi was sitting in Max's lap who held her protectivly. "Don't worry Kairi my day of revenge will soon come," whispered Drake. Kai who had hes head lowerd lifted his head up as if he herd Drake but instead he lifted hes head up to see Rei laugh.  
  
|Drigger its Dranzer|  
  
|What can I do for you|  
  
|Does your master have feelings for mines|  
  
||You could say that|  
  
|So he does|  
  
|Yes Dranzer but dont tell Kai|  
  
|I wont|  
  
|Promise|  
  
|I promise|  
  
/Master Kai/  
  
/Yes Dranzer/  
  
/Why dont you tell him/  
  
/Im scared Dranzer/  
  
/Wow Kai Hiwatari scared/  
  
/Shut up Dranzer/  
  
/Hehe sorry just try Kai/  
  
/Alright/  
  
Everyone had fallen asleep infront of the t.v. Kenny in hes chair ::notice how i say hes chair meaning no one else sits on it:: with Dizzi in hes lap. Max sitting in the arm chair with Kairi in hes lap. Tyson layed down on the couch asleep and on the ground leaning against it was Rei. And Kai was outside leaning against a tree looking a the stars. Soon than Sling Shot landed in front of him. Kai got up instantly and grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the tree. "What the fawk are you doing here," he growled.   
  
"Easy Kai you dont know what I might do next," said Sling Shot.   
  
"You stay away from my sister and away from Rei," said Kai in anger.   
  
"Sorry I cant do that I got some unfnished buisness to do," said Sling Shot.   
  
Kai pushed him roughly against the tree trunk "Stay away from them," he growled.   
  
"Let go off me Kai or I will tell Drake to go inside and hurt them," he said.   
  
Kai let him go "Get away from here," he said.   
  
Sling Shot walked past him pushing him lightly "Better watch out Kai," said Sling Shot with a grin "You dont know what I might do" with that he ran off.   
  
Kai sat back down and leaned agaisnt the tree growling in anger. Inside Rei had awoken from a strange dream he got up shaking hes head. He looked around and didnt see Kai he sighed as he got up and went outside and he saw Kai leaning against the tree trunk.*This is could be my only time to tell Kai how I feel* thought Rei. Rei aproahced Kai who was leaning against the tree trunk out in there back yard. "Kai..". Kai looked up at him "Yea Rei what is it". *I cant do this* "Can I ask you something" said Rei snapping out of hes thoughts. "Sure" said Kai. Rei sat down next to him "If you loved someone would you tell them". Kai nodded "Hmmm I would try"."Why do you ask". "Nothing really." Kai looked at him and tilted hes head to the left "You sure". Rei nodded. *Why cant I tell him* yelled the thoughts of Rei. Kai sighed *Face it Kai he might not love you back*. Silence was amongst the two untill Rei spoke again. "Actually" he said. Kai looked up "What". "You see I love this person but Im afraid to tell them". Kai felt like a ton of bricks fell on him "Maybe you should tell that person". Rei nodded "Yea but im afraid of rejection". *I know how that feels right now* "Well you'll never know untill you try" said Kai snapping of hes thoughts turning to face Rei. Rei faced Kai "Ok...Kai..I lo.ve you". Kai felt hes heart jump he smiled when herd this. Kai grabbed Rei's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When they sperated Kai looked into hes eyes "I love you too Rei". At that moment Kai forgot hes little run on with Sling Shot. Kai lifted Rei up and placed him in hes lap he held him tightly. He got up and walked inside and leaned agaist the couch Tyson was on still holding on to Rei and he fell asleep after Rei did.  
  
all done in the next chapter im going to put some action 


	10. Training and the encounter

/Bit beast to owner/  
  
|Bit beast to bit beast|  
  
(telacapathic talk) i changed it  
  
"reguar talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~flashbacks and dream states~  
  
:: me and stuff i wanna say hehe::  
  
I dont own beyblades except the characters i made up which is Kairi, Drake, Sling Shot, Thunder, Brad, Mike, Chester and Jakey  
  
The next morning everyone had awoken before Kai and Rei. Tyson was the first to notice the two, he woke the others up. "Hey guys take a look at Kai and Rei," he whisperd as he shook Kenny. Kenny opend hes eyes and yawned "What is it Tyson," he said. Max and Kairi woke up "Yea whats the big idea," said Kairi and Max at the same time. Tyson pointed to Kai and Rei, Kai was holding Rei who was sitting in hes lap hes head resting on Kai's chest "Thats the big idea" he whispered. The three looked over to where Tyson pointed "I dont belive it, " said Kenny. Max smiled "Knew those two had feelings for each other," he said. Kairi shook her head "Should we wake them," she said. "No lets just leave them there," said Kenny. The others nodded and went to the kitchen to lazy to cook anything they just ate cereal. After eating they just stayed in there and talked about nothing of the sort. Kai soon stired when he herd laughing comming from the kitchen he looked down and saw Rei was awake and he was looking at the cut on hes wrist. "Hey how long have you been up," said Kai. Rei looked up at him "About five mintues," said Rei running hes thumb over the cut. Kai kissed him on the head "Come on Rei lets go eat,'' said Kai. "But what about the guys," said Rei. Kai tilted hes head two the left "Hmm I'm sure they will understand," said Kai. The two got up and walked to the kitchen the others were playing cards and Tyson was telling a story.  
  
"It was a dark and stormy night two men were sitting on a bench one man said tell me a story the other man said ok It was a dark and stormy night two men were sitting on a bench one man said tell me a story the other man said ok ," said Tyson for the tenth time  
  
Max slammed hes cards on the table "Ok Kenny play the music Tyson's story is getting annoying"   
  
"Actually I found it ammusing," said Kairi  
  
"See Max Kairi likes the story," said Tyson  
  
"Actually I was exagarating," said Kairi "Kenny play the music"  
  
"Right," said Kenny as he played the music and it was Ignition ::it popped in my head::  
  
Kai and Rei entered and herd the music playing and of course Tyson singing along to it.  
  
"This is the remix to ignition hot and.." sang Tyson untill the song was turned off  
  
"My poor ears," said Kairi covering them  
  
Tyson yelled "What was that for"  
  
"You were getting annoying Tyson," said Dizzi  
  
"Tyson your having an off day you sure you ate enough food," said Max  
  
Tyson pondered for a moment "I had three bowls of cereal"  
  
"Eat anohter one," said Kai as he leaned agaisnt the wall  
  
Rei laughed "Yea that might help"  
  
Tyson got up "Not a bad idea"  
  
(So bro when did you tell him) Kairi leaned over and looked at Max's cards "Max can I borrow that nine of hearts"  
  
Kai grinned (Kairi I so hate you)  
  
Max turned to her "Hey no cheating"  
  
(Naw you dont I dont mind bro long as your happy) Kairi grinned "Im not cheating Max I just want a little help"  
  
Tyson was eating another bowl of cereal "Hey guys whatever it is about the thingy Im ok with it"  
  
Rei looked confused "What you talking about"  
  
"He means you two being together we dont mind long as your happy," said Max   
  
Kai sighed "Thanks guys"  
  
"No prob" said Max putting down the nine of hearts  
  
Kairi dropped her cards "Ahh I give up I lost"  
  
Max grinned "Oh yea I beat Kairi"  
  
Kai laughed "You serious thats Kairi's first loss" he went over and picked up cards she had three cards left and Max had four he noticed Kairi had the two of diamonds, a king of clubs and a ace of dimaonds. "Hmm" he went over to Max's hand he had a jack of hearts, a king of diamonds and a king of spaids. "Max Kairi let you win"  
  
"Kai why did you have to tell him," whined Kairi  
  
Max looked at her "Kairi"  
  
"Alright I let you win," she said  
  
Max looked at her "Why"  
  
Kairi showed Max her cards "Thats why"  
  
"Oh now I see why," said Max laughing  
  
Rei took a seat and Kai sat next to him "So Kairi has never lost a match," said Rei  
  
Kai nodded "Never lost a match"  
  
"How many have you played?" asked Rei  
  
"Twenty," said Kairi  
  
Kai looked at Rei "See it aint that much"  
  
They chilled for a bit untill Rei said something about Kairi and her continuing their training. The others remained silent. "Hold on lets us talk amongst ourselves," said Kai. Kai and the others got in a circle and talked. "So what do you say guys," said Kai. "As long as we go with them," said Max. "Yea," said Kenny and Tyson. They turned around and faced Kairi and Rei who were playing rock, paper, scizzors. "Alright you two," said Kai "We will let you continue training on one condition". "And whats that," said Kairi. "We go with you and watch you guys train," said Max. At the training site. The others sat where they sat before and watched Kairi and Rei go at it. After thirty mintues Kai and the others were stunned becuase Kairi and Rei had knocked down four trees. "Dude you gotta stop doing that," said Rei. "You did it to genuis," said Kairi. Kairi went over to the lake and splashed some water in her face. "So what next," asked Rei. Kai smirked he jumped down and pushed Kairi in the water and he backed up and Kairi grabbed Rei's shirt bringing him with her. The two got up drenched "Kai what was that for," yelled Rei. "Look try attacking and dodgin in there," said Kai. "Yea but that will slow us down," said Kairi. "Exactly you guys never know if you have to battle in pressure like this if you can battle in water than you can withstand about anything," said Kai "Trust me I know I did this". "Uh ok," said Rei confused. "And if you get splashed with water and your oppentent attacks you gotta dodge quickly so it increases evasion" said Kai returning to hes spot. "Kai thats bad they will get electrucitied," ::sp i just know it::. said Max. Before anyone else could talk Rei fired an attack at Kairi who dodghed it quickly and it landed behind her on the land.  
  
"Not bad Rei," said Kairi she fired on of her thunder attacks and Rei rolled to the left   
  
He got up "No bad yourself Kairi," he said as he spashed water at her and fired two light balls  
  
Kairi wasnt expecting this so she got hit with the water and quickly ducked under water barely evading the the light attack. Everyone stared for a moment at the spot where Kairi was and she soon emegred up her hair wet and her eye twitched and thunder sparks flew from her left hand. "Holy sheit," cursed Kai "Kairi's power is growing". Rei was a little scared "Crap," he said. Kairi formed a thunder ball she let it float in the air and she formed anohter one she both formed them together and shot it at Rei. Rei put up a light barrier and it barely deflected it. "Ack," yelled Rei as he ducked underwater and hes blayed glowed. When he emerged the same thing happens he right hand glowed yellow.Kai grinned "Ah looks likes Rei's power is growing as well," said Kai. Rei did the same and shot it at Kairi instead of dodging it Kairi shot her thunder attack at it when it was a couple of inches away from her. Everyone that was watching was on their feet when they saw a big splash when it landed Kairi and Rei were standing in one piece. "Very impressive," said Kairi. "Heh good job," said Rei. The two jumped out and shook themselves.   
  
"That was so cool," said Tyson  
  
Kairi ran her right hand through her hair "Yea but cold and wet"  
  
"Yea but your powers increased," said Kai  
  
Rei looked at hes hand that fired the attack "Yea"  
  
Kairi looked at her hand "Never thought I could do attacks like that"  
  
"If you guys train more like that you'll be where I am," said Kai  
  
Rei nodded "Ah I see"  
  
"I want to train more," said Kairi  
  
Max came up from behind her "Take a break" he whispered in her ear  
  
Kairi turned around and hugged him "Sure alright"  
  
"Hey your getting me wet," said Max  
  
Rei shook hes head "Were gonna take a break" he said turning to Kai  
  
"Ok tell Kairi or better yet ask her," said Kai  
  
Rei turned to Kairi "Wanna take a break"  
  
Kairi nodded "Sure".  
  
After a couple of hours they decided to call it a day.Two days later from the training that in the lake day Kairi and Rei had mastered their powers like Kai. After there break Kairi and Rei were at it again on the land this time. Their power was increasing every fifteen minutes. "Wow there power is increasing," said Kai. Rei soon was thrown in the water and Kairi quickly fired her thunder attack and it hit the spot that Rei landed. Rei got up he didnt hurt that much but hes left shoulder t-shirt sleeve was ripped he fired an attack at Kairi and she dodgeged it but as soon as she did he fired another one and Kairi flew and landed in the lake. Kai got stood up and watched them fire attacks. Kairi's right t-shirt sleeve was torn off becuase of Rei's attack little did the two know there power was increasing becuase of their training and emotions how they wanted to improvie and get payback. At the same time Kairi and Rei formed a ball of there attacks let it float in the air and formed anohter one and let it float in the air and did a motion with their hands and threw it at each other and their attacks formed their bit beast and hit dead on against eachother creating a blast and spalsh.   
  
"Woa ," said Tyson  
  
Rei shook hes head spraying droplets of water "That was so cool"  
  
Kairi got out and sat down "No kidding"  
  
Max sat next to her "You tired"  
  
"Im aight not tired," she said looking at her hand  
  
Max put hes arm around her "Good"  
  
Kairi formed a thunder ball in her hand and closed it "That was so cool"  
  
"Yea no kidding," said Kai "You guys have now masterd your powers" he sat down   
  
Rei went over and sat in hes lap "So what now" he said as Kai held him  
  
"Battle us," said Drake on a branch of at tree   
  
Sling Shot jumped down and Drake in pursuit "Ah Kai is nice to see you gain," said Sling Shot. "Wish I could say the same," growled Kai.Sling Shot shook hes head "Like i said Kai I will get my revenge," said Sling Shot as he fired a dark ball at him and Rei. The attack was intercepted by Kairi "Hey let me in the fun," she said. Drake got up "Dont interfere Kairi you want a fight go agaisnt me," he said. Kairi got up she turned back and looked at Max "Max". Max nodded at her as he got up. Kai stood up and going infront of Rei. "Alright sling shot this is between you and me dont harm Rei," said Kai. Sling Shot nodded.  
  
Sing Shot and Kai went at it fireing there attacks in dodging.Kai tho was caught off gurad and he was hit by an attacking. With Kairi and Drake, Kairi was having a bit of a problem gettiin her bearings down because Drake kept on intercepting her attacks. But Kairi than thought of another plan she formed he bit beast and shot it at Drake. Drake wasnt expecting this and he got hit and Kai did the same to Sling Shot. "Withdraw," yelled Sling Shot and the two ran off. Before they left Drake said something "You better watch out Kairi and Kai you dont know what we might do".   
  
Im so brain dead peeps...and the reason i updated late was becuz of SKEWL the finlas but now no matter ill try to update soon but famliy crisis is going on...:-(. 


	11. Tables Turn

HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE!!OH MAN DO I MISS THIS STORY!!  
  
/Bit beast to owner/  
  
(took out the bit beast talk not neccesarry no more)  
  
-telacapathic talk-  
  
"reguar talking"  
  
_thinking  
_  
**_flashbacks and dream states_**  
  
(me and stuff i wanna say hehe)  
-  
ALRIGHT LETS GET TO THAT UPDATE!  
-------  
  
Rei opend his eyes and noticed he was chained to a wall and was in some sort of cell.He looked around the dark room and noticed Max was gone.  
  
**_Flashback  
  
Rei and Max were alone at home watching nothing in perticular.The door bell soon rang and Sling Shot and Drake entered grabbing Rei and Max leaving a note.  
  
Flashback End_**  
  
"oww my head," mummbled Rei "Have a nice nap," laughed Sling Shot appereaing Rei's head shot up "Sling Shot"  
"Rei," smriked Sling Shot "Let me go," yelled Rei "Naw dont think so," said Drake apperaing "You see we have Max as well and knowing Kairi and Kai they took the bait hook,line and sinker"  
"Fuck you,"yelled Rei  
  
-------  
  
::With the others::  
  
"Crap how could I be so stupid," yelled Kai pacing the room the others laying on the couches and Jakey on her laptop "Clam down Kai will find them," said Kenny "Acutlly me and Kai," said Jakey "I know where they're and Id like it if you guys stay here incase of need for a back up"  
"Kai get ready becuz we leave at dawn," said Jakey getting up and leaving  
  
::with max and rei::  
  
"Hey Rei," yelled Max Rei looked up "Max are you in the cell across from me"  
"Yes!," yelled Max "Where are we dude"  
"I have no idea," answerd Rei Drake soon entered stadning in front of Max's cell "Oh Max just wait till your precious Kairi gets here when she does she's gonna regret it"  
  
-------  
  
::with kairi and kai::  
  
"Ok sow why are we at Brad's garage?" asked Kai Kairi got out "They said that if I needed help to come here ok Kai"  
  
Kairi kicked the door twice and a very sleepy Brad answerd.  
"Hey Kairi...err Kai wassup," yawned Brad letting them in "Not much...umm we need your help...care..to help," said Kairi incoherently Brad nodded "Yea yea...sur..zzz"  
Jakey soon eneterd "Man who the hell is here like at 6 a.m in the morning"  
"Hey Jakey," smiled Kairi Jakey nodded "Hey was wrong"  
"We need your help," said Kai "Can yea lend us like a hand"  
Jakey nodded slapping Brad awake "Dude be nice we got guests over" she grummbled Brad glared at her "So yea what you guys need"  
"Umm...pyers,screw driver...some guns..err..n e thing you guys have that will help us like sneak into a base thats like totaly...hmm how should I put this on security," said Kairi in one breath Jakey nodded "Yea Ill be back...Brad get the tool box"  
"Tool box ye...zzzzzzz," grummbled Brad Jakey shook her head "You guys realli came at a bad time Brad's awfully tired"  
"Noticed," grummbled Kai "Bradford!!Wake up," yelled Jakey "Get the damn tool box right now"  
Brad shot up "Yes...ma'am"  
  
Jakey left and came back with two pistols and a black case and Brad entered with the tool box sitting on a chair bringing Jakey into his lap.  
"Ok hmmm the two guns layed out are pistols...not just ordinary ones you see being the genuis brad is they shoot out this like ice thing that freezes something autmoically stopping its function great for like you know those spy cameras," said Jakey taking a breath half way through the sentance Brad nodded "Yea so any tools you need in the tool box"  
Kairi nodded "thanks guys apriciate it"  
Kai nodded as well "We owe yea one"  
"Yea wanna know what it is dont bother us at 6 a.m n e more," grummbled Brad "Yea later guys and umm good luck," said Jakey watching them leave  
  
-------  
  
yea short update i know but err skewl is being hard on right now stupid CHEM!!and SPANISH!!


End file.
